Mi Vida con los tres Chiflados
by El Angel de la Eternidad
Summary: Mi vida era de lo más normal y aburrida hasta que... BUUUUM! Un intento de dios fallido, una copia barata de Jeff The Killer y un adicto al Azúcar aparecen en mi vida... Oh shi, debo convivir con estos dementes, Light, BB y L, conmigo bajo el mismo techo... Esto definitivamente será interesante y también será un caos. ¡Pasen y lean! MANZANAS GRATIS :D
1. Secuestrando a la escritora

**Holaaa :D Espero que mi debut en Death Note les haya gustado, pero esa historia (su segunda temporada) Tendrá que esperar… Esta es más cómica y adorable *0* Antes que nada, la historia, hay la misma escrita por otras dos escritoras, se llaman "Escribiendo un fic" y "La loca del Bate" con ambas me maté de la risa, pero habrá una diferencia… Si bien es cierto que sus historias el personaje adicional (que eran chicas) Era una psicótica, mi personaje será diferente e.e Pero igual les recomiendo pasar a leer sus fanfictions que son demasiados graciosos XD Bueno, esta historia será actualizada los fines de semana con propósito de ****desestresarme**** de las obligaciones del colegio, si actualizó más es porque tenía tiempito libre :3 Y si escribo menos, llamen a la policía porque Beyond me asesinó c: ¡Bueno, sin aburrirlos más, les presento mi nuevo, hermoso, sensual y sexy fic...!**

**Mi vida con los tres chiflados**

Chapter 1:

**Secuestrando a la escritora**

* * *

Una castaña clara de ojos marrones y grandes escuchaba música. Para ser más precisos, los soundtracks de Death Note. Ella era una fan, una otaku de corazón. Amaba esa serie. Dibujaba a los personajes de la serie, tarareaba la musiquita, citaba las frases de algunos personajes, imitaba la manía de L de mordisquearse el pulgar, le encanta descifrar unos enigmas creyéndose L, comía manzanas sintiéndose Kira y adoraba la mermelada de fresa devorando frasquitos como Beyond. Ella es, en efecto, escritora de fanfictions. Le encantaba que nadie sepa que ella escribía y se ocultaba con el nombre de "El ángel de la Eternidad" muy cursi claro, pero le fascinaba tener esa identidad, era como ser Batman. Sin contar que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en la capilla de su colegio tocando piano como toda una antisocial en vez de pasar tiempo con sus amigas que la querían mucho. Y ahora que lo piensa la sexy escritora, no sabe porque narra en tercera persona si está hablando de ella misma… Bueno, supongamos que es el afán de escribir, tanto hacerlo hace que ella convierta su vida en un fanfiction más.

En fin, soy (Obviemos mi nombre ya que adoro ser como Batman y mantener mi identidad en secreto usando un alias) Kori, mis amigas me llaman así, es mi nombre de gato… lo se lo sé cosa rara. Resulta que mi pelo es muy suavecito y me agarraron de gato. Bueno, hoy no es nada más que un día normal (espera, ¿normal? Dirás horrible, es LUNES) Y hago mi rutina matutina. Actualmente me encuentro en mi movilidad sentándome en la parte de atrás escuchando música a todo volumen, mi forma cortés de decirle a los demás "No gracias, no quiero hablar, seré antisocial y escucharé música sumiéndome en mi mundo perfecto donde L y yo nos vamos en un unicornio rosado a la montaña de caramelo." Miro el repetido paisaje de la ruta con la ilusión de que algo pase, de que algo mágico suceda el día de hoy, algo más mágico que el profesor llegue tarde a clases o incluso falte a estas. Algo que cambie mi aburrida vida y la vuelva emocionante como en mis historias. Algo como…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

-¿Qué diablos hacemos aquí?- preguntó un castaño molesto.

-Debemos buscar a esa escritora…- dijo un pelinegro con ojos oscuros.

-Ya lo sé, pero ¿Para qué?- preguntó el castaño.

-Vaya, además de fracasado, tarado.- dijo burlonamente un oji-rojo.

-¡Vuelve a repetir eso!- amenazó nuestro querido Kira.

-No peleen, eso no ayuda con el hecho de que debemos encontrarla.- dijo L con mucha paciencia.

-Sí, además por ella estamos aquí, ella nos trajo aquí.- dijo Beyond.

-Ya lo sé, pero hasta ahora no entiendo como.- dijo Light.

-Bueno, existen shinigamis y libretas asesinas, a este punto no me extraña que una chica nos traiga a esta dimensión.- dijo L.

-Igual, no importa porqué y como, solo debemos encontrarla.- dijo Beyond.

-Bueno, ¿alguien tiene idea de cómo es ella? ¿Cómo luce o algo?- preguntó Light.

Los tres chicos se detuvieron en seco reflexionando acerca de la pregunta del castaño.

-Solo sabemos que es colegiala, tiene unos 15 años, cumplirá 16 pronto, que se hace llamar "El ángel de la Eternidad" en la página de Fanfiction y que estamos en el mismo País que ella y quizá cerca.- dijo L.

-Espero que no sea una boba.- dijo Light.

-No creo que lo sea, sus historias son buenas… aunque se nota que te odia a ti y ama al adicto del azúcar.- dijo señalando a L con el pulgar.

-¡No me dejó ser el dios del nuevo mundo!- gritó molesto.

-Mira el lado bueno, te dejó con vida, a ti a tu papá y a Misa.- dijo L.

-¡Pero hizo que te quedaras con la chica sexy!- dijo enfurecido aún.

-Yo te vengo, en la siguiente temporada de su historia aparezco yo.- dijo Beyond con sonrisa malévola.

-Oh, no señor, no te quedarás con Kate.- dijo L.

-Si se ponen a pensar, los escritores hacen a sus personajes a su semejanza…- dijo Light pensativo.

Los tres se pusieron a pensar, el castaño agarrándose su barbilla y los pelinegros mordisqueándose sus pulgares.

-¿Entonces es muy probable que la escritora sea como la protagonista? Me refiero, ¿a una castaña con ojos marrones?- dijo Beyond.

Los tres se miraron incógnitos unos instantes.

-¡No dejaré que la toquen!- gritó Elle corriendo.

-¡Es mía!- gritó Beyond.

-¡Espeeeeeeeren!- gritó Light.

Los pelinegros se callaron y se detuvieron en seco.

-Katherine tiene 18 años, par de genios, ¡hablamos de una adolecente de 15 a 16 años! ¡Dúo de pedófilos! ¡Tienen 25 y 20 años!- gritó Light frustrado.

-10 años de diferencia…- susurró el detective.

-5 años de diferencia…- susurró el asesino.

-Sí… pero su papá es doce años mayor que su mamá…- dijo el detective.

-Ryuk, dame paciencia…- dijo Light golpeándose la cara.

-Okay… no intentaremos nada con ella.- dijo Beyond.- pero, si me elije no se quejen.- dijo con sonrisa burlona.

-Pffff, ¿a ti? Eres una imitación barata de Jeff the Killer.- dijo Light.

-Mira quién habla intento de dios fallido.- respondió el psicópata.

-Ya cállense, solo intentemos encontrarla.- dijo Elle nuevamente tratando de recuperar su serenidad.

Los tres sexys personajes caminaron por las calles en busca de la escritora que involuntariamente los había traído a la vida. Para suerte de nuestros queridos locos, sabían en qué colegio estaba nuestra hermosa y sensual escritora (okok pararé de llamarme sexy y sensual). Pero, como no sabían en donde estaban, tardaría un poco llegar donde ella. Mala suerte para la castaña ya que por eso, no se libraría de la clase de Historia universal. Pero, no era en español que sería mucho más fácil… oh no. Historia universal en inglés, especialmente diseñada para torturar a nuestros queridos alumnos reventándoles el cerebro con cosas que personas ya están hechas pasitas o bien momificadas, que habían hecho hace cuchumil años. No era que a la escritora no le interesara la historia, al contrario, le parecía interesante, pero vamos… ¿en inglés? Se entiende que se quiere mejorar el inglés del los alumnos pero para eso ya tenían el mismo curso y literatura en inglés.

Sin contar que en su primaria la torturaron con matemática en inglés… así es temed, si es difícil en español, imagínenselas en inglés. Miedo, ¿no? Bueno, regresando al tema original. Para la suerte de la escritora, el timbre sonó anunciando su libertad y dando inicio al receso. Aleluya. Aliviada soltó un suspiro (nuevamente no sé porque narro en tercera persona si se trata de mí… bueno, así lo hace más interesante, ¿no?) Sin esperar, ni tiempo que perder salió del salón directo a los lockers a sacar los siguientes cursos…

-Oh vamos…- dijo resignada la castaña.

Hablando de las matemáticas, le tocaba dicha asignatura. Y para cerrarla con broche de oro, después le tocaba biología… simplemente hermoso. Con los ojos llorosos al estilo anime sacó sus cuadernos y se dirigió a la capilla para ser antisocial y tocar más piano. Oh sí, seamos antisociales. Bueno, la escritora encubierta se fue discretamente a la capilla para no ser vista por sus amigas y la lleven a las gradas mientras hablaban de chicos tan churros que te derrites con tan solo verlos, grupo de pervertidas…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

-¿Es aquí?- preguntó Beyond.

-Eso parece, es la escuela más cercana, debería ser aquí.- dijo el otro pelinegro.

-Y es la secundaria, de seguro que es aquí.- dijo Light.

-¿Y cómo sabremos que es ella?- preguntó Elle.

-Se supone que no podré ver sus años restantes.- dijo Beyond.

-¿A no?- preguntó confundido Light.

-No preguntes el porqué, debe tener algo diferente que hace que no vea sus años de vida.- dijo Beyond.

-Bueno, en ese caso será más fácil encontrarla.- comentó despreocupado L.

Escucharon un timbre provenir del colegio, al lapso de unos minutos un silencio invadió este, algo les decía que era porque entraron a clases. Un silencio fantasmal inundó el colegio, tanto así que comenzó a dar un poco de miedo.

-¿Cómo nos infiltramos en ene colegio?- preguntó Light.

-Fácil, por la puerta del estacionamiento, no será muy difícil.- dijo Beyond.

-Eres un experto en eso, ¿no?- preguntó sarcásticamente Light.

-Para tu suerte.- dijo él despreocupado.

Comenzaron con su plan de infiltración, mientras tanto, la escritora estaba con ganas de salir volando por la ventana y omitir la aburrida clase de matemática. Bueno, para su suerte, el profesor no era malo, no era aburrido, pero simplemente a ella no le agradaba esa materia. Era su punto débil, por así decirlo… pero claro, si necesitaba usar matemáticas para porcentajes como L y se volvía una nerd.

-¿Nuevamente pensando en las musarañas?- preguntó el chico que se sentaba frente a ella, su hermano (de cariño) llamado Bata (lo llamaremos así para proteger su identidad también).

-Meh, pienso en L.- dijo ella soñadora.

-Te afanaste con Death Note desde que te mostré la serie.- dijo él chistosamente.

- Es que la serie es hermosa.- dijo ella con un puchero.

- Te entiendo…- dijo Bata.

- Aparte, déjame ser, tú eres fan de ese intento de dios fallido.- dijo la escritora con sonrisa burlona.

-Y tú eres fan de un personaje que no existe y se apellida cumpleaños.- dijo él en defensa.

-Hey hey hey… ¡Beyond si existe! ¡Lo mencionan en el manga y en la serie! "El caso del asesino serial BB en los Ángeles".- dijo ella citando a L.

-Lo que digas, no existe.- dijo negando la existencia del psicópata.

-Mhhhnnn.- comenzó a murmurar la chica insultos en idioma extraterrestre (ósea no definidos).

La clase transcurrió tranquila, obviamente, la escritora no entendía nada de la materia. Solo se limitaba a mirar el pizarrón y tratar de concentrarse aunque, claro su cerebro estaba en la tierra de nunca jamás, cantando con unos ponys drogados por el pasto, en otras palabras, distraída totalmente.

Hasta que todo el salón quedó sumido en el silencio, todos miraban a su dirección. El profesor, sus compañeros de clase… todos. Ella se percató de toda la atención y se puso roja como una fresa. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Tenía mal aliento? O quizá tenía algo en la cara. Pero luego se percató que no la miraban exactamente a ella… sino detrás de ella. Lentamente giró para encontrarse con algo que le daría un paro cardiaco de la emoción.

Un castaño con saco, increíblemente guapo, pero con cierto sentido de justicia malogrado e infantil. Un pelinegro encorvado con ojos azules apagados, totalmente pálido con un polo blanco de manga larga, unos jeans desgastados y unos tenis negros. Y por último, otro pelinegro, muy parecido al otro, en todo salvo que el cabello lo tenía más ordenado, tenía ojos rojos y unas manchas de lo que rogaba que fuera mermelada y no sangre.

Se quedó helada unos momentos. Comenzó a titubear nerviosamente. Los tres la miraban directamente poniéndola más nerviosa.

-¿Es ella?- preguntó Light.

-Sep. - dijo Beyond.

-¿L-light…? ¿Beyond B-birthday? ¿L?- preguntó totalmente nerviosa y confundida.

-Así es.- dijo L.

La escritora no aguantó más la emoción y los nervios y se desmayó cayéndose al suelo.

-¿Seguro que es ella?- preguntó nuevamente Light.

-No veo sus años restantes, así que es ella.- dijo Beyond.

-Bueno, llevémonosla. – dijo Light.

-Yo me encargo.- dijo Beyond.

El asesino psicópata se agachó para cargar el inconsciente cuerpo de la castaña y lo apoyándolo en su hombro. Todos se quedaron callados.

-Esas son sus cosas, tú las llevas Light.- dijo L.

-¿Qué? ¡No quiero llevar una mochila de florcitas hippie!- dijo él.

-Solo hazlo.- dijo secamente Beyond.

-Vale…- dijo gruñendo el castaño.

-Bien, vámonos.- dijo el detective.

-Un momento señores, ¿por qué creen que pueden llevarse a esa alumna así como así?- dijo el profesor deteniéndolos.

-Yo me encargo…- dijo Beyond.- Escuche señor.- dijo sacando una navaja haciendo que tanto como el profesor y los alumnos se asustaran.- ¿Por las buenas o por las malas? Usted decide.- dijo paciente con una sonrisa psicótica.

El profesor se quedó callado.

-Como me lo imaginaba, vámonos.- dijo Beyond.

Ya afuera del salón de clases…

-¿Esto no es acaso un secuestro?- preguntó Light.

-En efecto lo es.- respondió L mordisqueándose el pulgar.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?- preguntó Beyond relajado.

-Llevarla a su casa.- dijo L.

-¿Dónde vive?- preguntó Light.

-Busca en su mochila, debe haber algo allí.- respondió Beyond.

Después de un rato de rebuscar entre sus cosas encontró en una agenda sus datos personales. Esta estaba forrada de negro y tenía letras blancas que decían "Death Note". Muy de esperar y muy irónico claro. Entre los datos personales estaba su dirección.

-Bien, ya sé dónde. Vamos.- dijo él.

Los tres iniciaron marcha con la escritora aún inconsciente. Los peatones que estaban a su alrededor los miraban con curiosidad e interrogación, ya que el único que era normal en el grupo era Light, luego sería L, y al final Beyond, que lo miraban con más curiosidad no solo por sus ojos rojos y las manchas rojas (que roguemos que sean mermelada y no sangre) de su ropa, sino también porque cargaba a una chica colegiala inconsciente en sus hombros como si fuera una carga. Llegaron a dicha dirección. Era un departamento por el malecón. Al parecer no había nadie.

En la colorida mochila encontraron unas llaves, supusieron que era de su departamento. Tenían razón. Entraron a la casa sin problemas. Estaba el cuarto de los padres y el de dos chicas, dedujeron que el de la escritora era el que tenía dibujos de animes por todos lados y libros por doquier. Así que no dudaron de adivinar que aquel cuarto azul oscuro era en efecto el de la castaña. La recostaron en su cama y se pusieron a vagar por su departamento. Beyond se puso feliz al descubrir mermelada en su refrigerador. Light se puso a ver las noticias. Y el detective comenzó a comer el pote de azúcar por la falta de dulces. Todos a la espera que la escritora y culpable de su existencia en ese universo se despertara de su estado de shock por ver a sus amores platónicos e ídolos frente a ella.

* * *

**Tadaaaaa ¿Qué tal? ¿Merezco rosas o tomates? Oh buaaaano, si les gusto dejen reviews :3 y si no… también acepto criticas *0* Hasta el próximo capi :D Cuídense ;D**


	2. Tres anormales en mi casa

**Hey hey heeeeey, ¿Cómo están mis sexys lectores? A mí no me están dejando mucha tarea así que tiempito para dedicarles a ustedes :3 Bueno, les propongo dos cosas. 1.- Cambiar el nombre del fic, dejen sugerencias de cómo les gustaría que se llame, ya que "Mi vida con los tres chiflados en realidad no me convence mucho. 2.- Estaba pensando en hacerme una página en Facebook, ya saben, para acercarme más a ustedes, de esa forma así poder escuchas sus opiniones y críticas, también podrían votar con cosas que les gustaría que suceda en la historia. Bueno, sin más que decir, continuamos, que dicho sea el paso, estoy despertando de mi pequeño desmayo después de encontrar a esos hermosos y sensuales personajes de Death Note.**

**(Ya que el título está en discusión no lo pondré aquí)**

Chapter 2:

**Tres anormales en mi casa**

* * *

La castaña se removió en su cama confundida y aturdida. Un pequeño dolor en la coronilla de su cabeza hizo que lleve su mano instintivamente removiéndose su cabello solo para encontrar un área sensible. Era muy probable que se haya golpeado. Se percató que estaba en su casa. Tenía puesto el uniforme de colegio. Miró su ropa extrañada. Lo último que recordaba era una pelea con Bata acerca de la existencia de su asesino serial favorito, luego le dolía recordar. Confundida negó la cabeza. Escucho el televisor de su sala prendido, alguien veía las noticias… ¿Pero quién? Sus papás estaban de viaje en Hawaii, gozando de la buena vida tras haberse ganado la lotería. Su hermana estaba en la casa de su abuela, ya que su casa estaba deshabitada porque su abuela se fue a Estados unidos para relajarse y divertirse. Así que su hermana (también porque no soportaba la presencia de la pobre hermana menor) se largo a mudar a otro lugar. La única persona que venía de vez en cuando era Betty, la señora que venía a limpiar y asear la casa los domingos. Pero ella había venido el día anterior. Escuchó unas voces en la sala, voces adultas y masculinas. Se asustó. ¿Habían entrado a la casa? ¿Ladrones? ¿Asesinos en serie? ¿Secuestradores?

Sin darse cuenta botó un libro provocando un sonido seco. En su sala reinó el silencio. El corazón de la joven escritora comenzó a acelerarse. ¡_Mierda, mierda, mierda…!_ Comenzó a decir mentalmente, ese sonido no había pasado desapercibido. _¡Estúpido y sensual Peeta y Gale! (The Hunger Games) ¡¿No pudieron escoger otro momento para caerse al piso?! _

-¿Escucharon eso?- pregunto una voz familiar.

-Deberíamos ver.- sugirió otra peculiar.

Escuchó un grupo de pasos acercarse a su habitación. Desesperada y sin saber que hacer buscó dónde ocultarse. Una chispita se encendió en su cerebro, salvo que no seas Beyond Birthday, no sabrías donde estaría ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la castaña se ocultó debajo de la cama, se puso en posición fetal con lágrimas en los ojos del pánico que sentía. Escuchó como su puerta se abrió. Decidió mantenerse en absoluto silencio.

-Al parecer ya despertó.- dijo una voz que ella conocía a la perfección.

-Vaya Light, tienes un don para decir lo obvio.- dijo otra no tan familiar.

-Cállate psicópata.- dijo el ofendido.

_Un momento, ¿Light? _Se preguntó la escritora. Ahora que lo pensaba, sí, en efecto esa voz era la de Light Yagami. Sintió su corazón palpitaba más rápido, pero ya no tanto por miedo, sino por emoción.

-Bueno, si se despertó, que es más que obvio, ¿a dónde se fue?- pregunto otra voz muy familiar.

-Vaya, eres el mejor detective del mundo ¿y no sabes dónde se escondió una niñita de 15 años?- dijo Light.- Vaya fracaso L.- terminó de decir.

_¡¿Dijo L?!_ Pensó con emoción la adolecente. _Espera, espera, ¿ese fracaso de dios me llamó "niñita"? Ese hijo de su…_ comenzó a insultarlo mentalmente la escritora.

-Novatos, olvidan un hecho importante. Ella, si es mi fan, no olvidará la estrategia que usé para ocultarme de Naomi Misora.- dijo caminando cerca a la cama.

_¡Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! _Gritó internamente la castaña. Sintió como alguien la jalaba de los pies hasta sacarla sin problema alguno de estar allí metida. Trató de frenar como en esas películas de terror, cuando arañaban el piso, pero no le sirvió de nada. Al sentir la luz en sus ojos, miró aterrada al pelinegro de ojos rojos que la había arrastrado desde debajo de la cama.

-En efecto, ella se escondería debajo de la cama.- concluyó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Beyond?- preguntó con ojos ilusionados y voz soñadora, típico de fan… luego realizó.- ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH, BEYOND!- gritó temerosa y asustada subiéndose a su cama, después de todo, como no tenerle miedo a un asesino en serie.- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Atrás, no dejaré que me cortes en pedacitos!- gritó lanzándole libros a la cara, y muñecos que fueron fácilmente esquivados por el psicópata, salvo uno que le cayó en el orgullo masculino.

El pelinegro adolorido cubrió sus "hijos" con ambas manos mientras caía de rodillas al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos, definitivamente ese había sido un golpe bajo.

-¡AAAAhhhhhh! Justo en mi paternidad…- dijo sin aliento gimiendo de dolor.

Light temeroso se acercó a la castaña. Tratando de calmarla.

-¡Ni un paso más intento de dios fallido!- amenazó la escritora apuntándole con un libro.

-¡Tranquila, no te haremos nada!- dijo asustado alzando las majos evitando que cualquier cosa le caiga en la cara, claro, poniendo ante todo su bello rostro.

-¿Cómo te voy a creer? ¡Eres más mentiroso que yo cuando digo que no tengo tareas!- gritó ella mirándolo sospechosamente.

-¿A mí me creerías?- preguntó L haciéndose notar.

Los ojos de la castaña se iluminaron al ver a su ídolo en esa pose típica suya. Se quedó quieta. El silencio reinó la habitación. Todos miraban a la escritora expectantes de lo que haría a continuación. Nada más ni nada menos, que un muy alto y agudo grito de fangirl. Los tres chicos se cubrieron los oídos ante el grito de la escritora. Para la suerte, no solo de ellos, sino también se sus vecinos, la escritora que quedó sin aire acabando aquel grito de loca.

-¡ELLE!- grito dando saltitos animada.

Dio un salto más alto y se lanzó a los brazos del pelinegro.

-¡No puedo creer que en verdad estés aquí!, me refiero, ¡a que seas real!- dijo emocionada mientras abrazaba asfixiante a L.

Al detective no le molestó en absoluto en abrazo de la escritora. En cambio, era un cómodo abrazo, le recordaba a Kate. Pero claro, no hablábamos de una mujer de 18 a 19 años, no, hablábamos de una chica de 15 a 16, esto hizo que se sienta un poco… ¿pervertido? ¿Pedófilo? Nah, ella era como una mini Kate para él. La miró más con ternura que con otra cosa. Después de todo, se llevaban 10 años de diferencia, eso sí le daría un cargo de conciencia al detective.

-Bueno, estamos aquí gracias a ti.- dijo el detective con una pequeña sonrisa totalmente conmovido por la ternura de la escritora, sí definitivamente ella era una mini Kate.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó ella confundida.

-Hummm, eso aún no lo sabemos, pero fue gracias a ti que estamos aquí, al parecer trajiste a tus personajes favoritos.- dijo Light.

-P-pero, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo lo hice…- comenzó a decir la castaña con los ojos bien abiertos de la confusión y la inocencia.

-Mira, no sabemos cómo ni el porqué, pero, fuiste tú.- dijo Beyond recuperando el aliento.

La castaña se puso totalmente roja de vergüenza.

-¡Perdóname por el golpe!- dijo nerviosa ayudando al psicótico a levantarse.- Es que, eres Beyond, y un asesino, y-y…- comenzó a titubear.

El oji-rojo hizo una señal de alto callándola para tomar la palabra.

-No te culpo, considerando que mi aspecto no es el mejor, pero te agradecería que la próxima vez tengas compasión con mi descendencia.- dijo refiriéndose a aquel golpe que le había dolido más que tener que estar una semana sin mermelada.

-Yo… ette, ¡claro!- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Beyond solo sonrió por lo bajo.

-Bueno… ¡ah sí!- dijo la castaña recordando algo.- ¿Saben cómo llegué aquí?- preguntó.

-Fácil, te fuimos a buscar a tu colegio, nos viste, te emocionaste, te desmayaste, Beyond te cargó y te trajimos aquí.- dijo despreocupado Light.

-Ya veo, eso tiene sentido…- dijo ella recordando un poco más lo que sucedió antes de desmayarse.

En efecto, los recuerdos volvieron a su mente. La pelea con Bata, todos mirándola, voltear y colapsar por la emoción frente a sus ídolos. Muy vergonzoso por cierto.

-Y… ¿saben por qué me duele la cabeza?- preguntó ella.

-Mientras te cargaba de camino a aquí, de casualidad te golpee con un poste, culpa mía.- admitió Beyond.

-Vaya, que cuidadoso eres.- dijo la escritora mirándolo con cierto enojo.

Beyond alzó los hombros como signo de despreocupación.

-Hump.- musitó la escritora.

-Ah, si… me olvidaba.- dijo Light.-L se acabó tu azúcar, deberás comprar más pronto y postres también.- dijo este despreocupado.

-¿Se comió toda la azúcar?- pregunté con una cara de espanto.

-Y yo toda la mermelada, necesitamos más.- dijo Beyond.

-Gracias al cielo que Light no tiene vicios…- comenzó a decir la escritora.

-Necesito mi Death Note…- dijo L soltando un suspiro.

-Bueno, vicios que me cuesten.- se corrigió.- Más tardecito saldremos a comprar mermelada y dulces, y porsiacaso, azúcar… mucha pero mucha azúcar.- dijo ella pensativa.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?- preguntó Light.

-Oh vaya, veamos…- comenzó a decir pensativa.- ¿Necesitas desahogar tu sentido de la justicia matando gente?- preguntó ella.

-Bueno, suena mal si lo pones así…- dijo el castaño.

-¿Has jugado GTA V?- preguntó la escritora interrumpiéndolo.

-MMMhhhh, ¿no?- respondió Kira.

-Tengo la solución para ti…- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa malévola.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

-Muy bien Light, esto definitivamente te mantendrá entretenido y ocupado…- dijo la escritora mientras encendía su PS3 y ponía uno de sus juegos favoritos.- Básicamente es esto, eres un ladrón, matas a los demás por dinero, has unas cuantas atrocidades, matando gente, robando, etc. Y al final finge que tu personaje es controlado por Kira y suicídate, pan comido, desahoga tu instinto de "dios" en este juego.- dijo la castaña.

-Eres una genio…- susurró Beyond.

-Lo sé.- dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria y cruzándose de brazos.

Después de unos minutos, Light se había viciado con el juego. ¿Quién diría que el intento de dios fallido se volvería un gamer y un criminal en GTA V? Bueno, cambiando de tema, cierto pelinegro presentaba signos de ansiedad por no tener dulces. En efecto, L comenzaba a mecerse en posición fetal ansiando algo dulce para comer. La castaña se preocupo y atolondrada buscó entre su mochila. ¡BINGO! Un paquete de galletas con crema de sabor a fresa. Sin pensarlo dos veces le dio las galletas a L, que dicho sea el paso, estaba agonizando por la falta de dulces. L miró las galletas ilusionado, las agarró rápidamente y comenzó a devorarlas con ansiedad y desesperación. Terminó el paquete con una cara de satisfacción y tranquilidad, bien, un problema menos.

Siguiente objetivo, Beyond. No había mermelada de fresa, y como síntoma de ansiedad comenzó a jugar con un cuchillo desesperadamente. Oh si… necesitaba esa mermelada antes de que todos amanezcan muertos por culpa de la falta de mermelada en el sistema digestivo de B.B, así que la castaña se dirigió a su cuarto cerrando la puerta. Se cambió de ropa, algo simple. Un par de jeans, unos converse negros y un polo negro de mangas cortas con un estampado del símbolo de la corporación Umbrela de Resident Evil. Dudó un poco antes de salir a comprar, para su suerte, la tienda quedaba muy cerca, iría caminando. Pero… ¿los dejaría solos? ¿Un psicópata, un adicto a la azúcar y a un intento de dios fallido? Digo, que tan malo puede ser dejarlos solos… no pasaría nada, ¿verdad? Meditó unos instantes acerca de este hecho, luego vio como sería si todos fueran con ella. Primeramente, L cogería todos los dulces de la tienda y los pondría en el carrito. Para también que Beyond agarre toda la mermelada existente y ponerla en el carrito también. Provocando que los ahorros de la escritora se fuera en pura azúcar. Tenía a L asegurado, podría aguantar un tiempo más sin azúcar… pero ¿Beyond?

Dudó unos instantes más. Luego recordó, Que tenía sobres grandes de mermelada. Tenía una pequeña caja llena de estos sobres salvadores de asesinos psicópatas. Feliz sacó la caja y la puso en frente de Beyond. El miró la caja confundido.

-¿Mermelada?- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Te amo!- dijo emocionado Beyond sacando los sobres y comiendo la mermelada con ansiedad y gozo.

-Bien, esto me ganará un poco más de tiempo.- dijo la escritora.- ¿L?, te quedarás a cuidar la casa con Beyond, no se maten mientras no estoy. Light tu vienes conmigo.- dijo la castaña autoritariamente.

-Oh, vamos, estoy asaltando una tienda…- comenzó a decir este molesto.

-Si no me acompañas no te creo personaje en GTA online para que mates a otros personajes de otros jugadores…- amenazó ella.

-¿Cuándo salimos?- preguntó rápidamente Light apagando el juego.

La castaña sonrió triunfante.

-Ahora, antes que a Elle le dé un ataque de ansiedad…- dije apuntando a mi detective favorito con el pulgar.

-Muy bien, vamos.- dijo Light.

Ambos salieron del departamento, rogando (sobre todo la escritora) encontrar a ambos aún vivos, la casa sin incendiarse, y sin ninguna mancha de sangre en las paredes o en el sofá, ya que su papá la mataría por eso. Pero ella no contaría con todo lo que sucedería en la tienda, oh no… y mucho menos que sucedería en su casa dejando a dos adictos a la glucosa sin más azúcar para consumir. Bueno, solo esperemos que el preciado sofá de papá no se manche con sangre…

* * *

**¿Qué tal? No lo sentí muy gracioso, pero me gusto mucho, pronto vendrán más anécdotas :D También agradecería que me dejen sus reviews con las respuestas a las propuestas que les hice, todo por ustedes mis lectores :3 Bueno, sin más que decir, me debo ir, ya que a L le debo comprar más azúcar :$ Bueno, BYEEEEE!**


	3. Son como niños

**Hola hermosos lectores, espero que este fic les guste y les entretenga :3 Bueno, quiero agradecerles por los reviews :D En verdad me hacen muy feliz (y yo que creía que tenía menos humor que una patata) Bueno, volviendo al tema, el título sigue en discusión, se aceptan sugerencias ;D Y por lo otro, decidí crearme el facebook, todo por ustedes mi hermosos y sexys lectores. Así que al final de este capi encontraran el enlace, también estará en mi perfil como autora, les pido que divulguen la página para que los sexys angelitos (osea nosotros) ¡sigamos creciendo hasta gobernar el mundo! Okno, pero sí para que seamos cada vez más ;) Bueno, sin aburrirlos más, pasemos a la historia :D**

**(El título sigue en discusión… aún)**

Chapter 3:

**Son como niños**

* * *

En el supermercado, ambos castaños paseaban con un carrito lleno de dulces y tarros de mermelada. Todo iba bien con ellos, actuaban de lo más normal. No levantaban sospechas, salvo por el carrito lleno de dulces, claro. Era como si fueran a alimentar toda una guardería. Suficiente glucosa como para mantenerlos calmados por lo menos algunas semanas. O, eso esperaba. También la castaña estaba nerviosa. No sabía que esperarse. O su casa incendiad esparcido por pedacitos por todo el piso. O a Beyond devorado por el detective por sus ganas de comer algo. No importa cuál sea lo correcto, sabía que algo sucedería. Solo esperaba, que su casa siga intacta, que el detective siga con vida y que no se haya vuelto caníbal. Bueno, solo es por una o dos horas, ¿Qué tanto puede pasar?

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

-Quiero un dulce.- dijo Elle como un niño de 5 años.

-Qué pena.- dijo Beyond mientras devoraba otro sobre de mermelada.

Lawliet miraba con las pupilas dilatadas cómo Beyond devoraba mermelada, como devoraba azúcar, como devoraba… ¿un postre? Se le hizo agua la boca de nuestro querido detective. La única fuente de glucosa era aquella mermelada. Y L la necesitaba. La codiciaba y la deseaba con anhelo. Trató de acercarse silenciosamente al asesino en serie mientras este estaba distraído disfrutando de las fresas masacradas. Cuidadosamente trató de coger solo uno de los sobres.

Pero claro, a Beyond no se le pasa ningún detalle. Comenzó a gruñirle al pobre pelinegro como si se tratara de un Pitbull y L de un cachorrito recién nacido. Y como todo cachorrito L se alejó a su esquinita de antes meciéndose en posición fetal esperando que la sexy escritora llegara de una vez con sus dulces prometidos. Pero cada segundo que pasaba, se le hacía una eternidad al pobre detective.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

-Bien, creo que eso es todo, será mejor volver.- dijo la castaña.

-Está bien vamos…- dijo despreocupado el pelinegro.

Ambos se dirigieron a la caja pero... pasaron, en efecto, al lado de los ositos de goma. Oh sí… nuestra escritora tenía una ligera adicción a la glucosa también. Su adoración eran los ositos de goma. La castaña sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó al carrito casi medio estante con bolsitas de ositos de goma. ¿Y los ahorros? Pffff, cada uno con sus prioridades. Light observó sorprendido el carrito. Usualmente Misa diría, "Eso engorda." Tanto Misa como Kate eran opuestas, por lo tanto Misa y la castaña, también lo serían. Todos los demás miraban el carrito de la escritora con curiosidad, fácil allí había más de 100 kilos de azúcar.

-Hummmm…- comenzó a decir Light.

-¿Sí?- preguntó inocentemente la castaña.

-¿Cómo llevaremos todo hasta la casa?- preguntó.

-Oh oh…- susurró la escritora.

-Este regreso será muy largo…- dijo Light.

-Tendrás que ponerte fuertecito.- dijo burlona la escritora.

Light miró con enojo a la castaña mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación. Sí, en definitiva, el regreso le iba a doler.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

-Dulce, dulce, dulce, dulce…- repetía Ryuzaki mientras se mecía en posición fetal.

Pero no era lo único malo, a Beyond se le estaba acabando la mermelada. Oh si, y su lado psicótico saldría a la luz nuevamente. Y sálvese quien pueda, en este caso, sálvate L que estás más cerca. Pero el detective no era tonto, sabía lo que pasaría. Sin ser visto por B.B se deslizó sigilosamente por el departamento hasta llegar al cuarto de la escritora. Se metió en el closet de esta ocultándose en la ropa, rogando que la castaña se de prisa antes que el asesino se ponga en modo psicótico y comience a pasear con un cuchillito por el departamento.

-¿¡MI MERMELADA!?- se escuchó el grito del oji rojo, oh no… ya no había más mermelada.

El corazón de Ryuzaki se aceleró, se hizo más bolita aún y trató de no hacer ruido. Ya que aún quería seguir con vida.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Pagaron todo los dulces, y en definitiva, no tenían ni idea de cómo llevarían todo a casa. Light, (todo debilucho) comenzó a cargar 10 bolsas, 5 en cada mano. Huy si, muy fuerte. La escritora cargo las 20 sobrantes, 10 en cada mano. Ella era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, pero también, ¿Dónde quedó la caballerosidad? ¡Light cargaba menos, era hombre y mayor que la pobre castaña! Pedazo de… Bueno, el regreso les iba a doler, pero al parecer más a la castaña que comenzó a dejar de sentir sus pobres manitas.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

-Oh L…- llamaba el psicópata.- ¿Dónde estás? Solo quiero hablar contigo gentilmente con un cuchillo…- decía sádicamente.

_MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA_. Repetía mentalmente el detective oculto entre la ropa de la escritora. Se tambaleaba mientras cerraba sus ojos con miedo. Después de todo, Beyond lo buscaba por todo el departamento con un cuchillo. ¡No quería terminar en pedacitos! ¡Aún es joven! ¡Aún no sabe lo que es la vida! ¡Aún no tuvo su capítulo Lemon con Kate! Ejem… ok no entremos en spoilers. El joven detective trató de sumirse a su "lugar feliz" lleno de caramelos dulces y fresas flotantes, oh si un paraíso para los adictos a la glucosa. Pero su lugar se volvió se café cuando escuchó los pasos de Beyond cerca a su posición.

-Estuviste aquí ¿no Lawliet?- dijo.- Puedo olerte…- susurró macabramente.

El detective se encogió. Pero aunque habrá el closet igual se le haría difícil buscarlo entre toda la ropa de la escritora. Pero igual, sentir esa presencia tan siniestra y retorcida le daba escalofríos al pobre pelinegro. Beyond abrió el closet de un golpe casi provocándole un paro cardiaco a L.

-Se que estás aquí…- dijo sádicamente.

El timbre sonó desconcentrando a Beyond. Lawliet no aguantó más y salió del closet empujando a Beyond.

-¡KORI!- gritó el pelinegro corriendo con los brazos alzados como alma que se la lleva el diablo para abrirle la puerta a su salvadora.

Instantáneamente abrió la puerta para solo encontrar un agotado Light y a una exhausta castaña. Vio las bolsas que tenían. ¡Era un abuso, una atrocidad!, sin pensarlo dos veces agarró las bolsas de Light quitándole los postres, ¡lo habían dejado más de una hora sin azúcar! Si… dejó a la pobre adolecente con las 20 bolsas. Beyond acudió a la escena y él si se percató del verdadero crimen, los tarros de mermelada estaban todos amontonados, ¡se podían romper! Le quitó las bolsas a la castaña solo por la mermelada, pobre escritora.

La escritora los miró con una cara de "¿es enserio?" Negó con la cabeza y depositó las bolsas en la barra. Cerró la puerta de la entrada y se desplomó en el sofá. Todos se percataron de lo cansada que estaba.

-Vaya… ahora entiendo a mi mamá, ustedes son como niños.- dijo soltando un suspiro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó medio ofendido Light.

-¿Hola?- dijo ella.- Adiós mis ahorros y ni me ayudaron con las bolsas.

Los tres chicos se sintieron mal al respecto, ¿en qué pensaban? Explotar a una adolecente de 15 años así estaba muy mal. Todos miraron a otro lado avergonzados.

-Ya se…- dijo L.- Trabajaremos, te ayudaremos en todo, después de todo no podemos abusar de tu hospitalidad.

-Yo iré a recogerte al colegio.- sugirió Beyond.

-Yo te cuido el Play… digo, la casa.- dijo Light.

-Todos trabajaremos y te ayudaremos con los gastos.- dijo Ryuzaki.

-¿En serio me ayudaran?- preguntó emocionada la castaña.

-Claro.- dijo Beyond.

-AAAWWWWW, ¡Gracias!- exclamó ella emocionada.

-Una pregunta… ¿cómo vamos a dormir?- preguntó Light.

-Oh bueno, el cuarto de mi hermana está vetado, nadie entra allí.- dijo la escritora.

-Uno en el cuarto de tus padres, otro en el sofá…- comenzó a decir Light.- falta una cama.

-Mmmmm… dos pueden dormir en la cama de mis padres.- sugirió la castaña.

-YO NO.- dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Oh vamos, solo es dormir.- dijo la escritora.- Yo sugeriría que sean Light y L quienes compartan, ya que ya han convivido así antes.

-Inteligente, aparte ya no sería tan incomodo, ya que, no tenemos las esposas.- dijo Light.

-Entonces yo en el sofá.- dijo Beyond feliz.

-Oh, ¿Beyond?- dijo la castaña.- Solo una condición acerca del sofá… una sola mancha de mermelada o sangre en él, y te dejaré sin paternidad.- dijo amenazante la escritora.

-No gracias, quiero hijos, tu sofá estará limpio.- juró el oji rojo.

-Muy bien, es tarde y mañana tengo clases.- dijo la castaña.- Acomódense, yo iré a dormir…- dijo mientras bostezaba.

-Buenas noches, Kori.- dijo el detective con una sonrisita adorable mientras comía un pastel de fresa.

-Hasta mañana, escritora.- dijo Light despidiéndose con la mano.

-Hasta mañana, (mi nombre)- dijo Beyond susurrando esto último.

La escritora se sonrojó hasta quedar del color de la mermelada. Frunció el ceño y le dio un ligero golpe en la nuca.

-No me llames por mi nombre, baboso.- dijo la castaña.

-Como desees.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Maldito psicópata asesino…- comenzó a insultar la castaña en voz baja aún sonrojada.

Se metió a su cuarto, se puso un pijama decente (ya que ahora tenía huéspedes) se metió en su cama y agotada cayo instantáneamente rendida al sueño.

* * *

**Fiuuuuuf, eso último lo haré ahorita, estoy agotada. Bueno mis hermosos lectores, hasta mañana. UNANSE A MI PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK:**

pages/El-%C3%81ngel-de-la-Eternidad/645492805517570?ref=hl

**Bueno, ahora sí, bye bye sexys lectores, este angelito se va a dormir ;3**


	4. Moto más psicópata, mala decisión

**Aasjgfajksdgfasdjk el link no salió bien, perdonen las molestias xc Bueno aquí está: **

pages/El-%C3%81ngel-de-la-Eternidad/645492805517570?ref=hl

**Bueno, únanseeee o los mataré a todos :3 Jajajaaja, okno._. Bueno, espero que el fic sea de su agrado, y sin aburrirles más continuamos con la historia.**

**(El título sigue en discusión… aún)**

Chapter 4:

**Moto más psicópata, mala decisión**

* * *

Había ositos de goma por doquier, las montañas de nieve eran de helado, un unicornio bailaba macarena y ponys de colores cantaban una canción parecida a la de "feliz cumpleaños". Elle bailaba en un traje de fresa, Beyond estaba en una piscina de mermelada y Light estaba disfrazado de una manzana gigante con bikini. Todo era hermoso, era un sueño pacifico y muy normal. Pero…

¡RING! ¡RING!

El despertador sonó alocadamente haciendo despertar a la escritora de su lugar feliz. Ella cansada se levanto de la cama. Trata de encontrar una diferencia entre ella y un zombie… exacto, no hay ninguna. Con el cabello esponjado y hecho un afro, los ojos cerrados y ojerosos se dirigió sonámbula al baño. Cerró la puerta y comenzó su fase de transformación. Ella era en realidad, muy rápida para alistarse. No tardó más de media hora, y ya estaba lista. Paso de ser un zombie a una chica con cara sonriente y renovada. Salió a la sala y casi le da un ataque al ver a Beyond en su sofá viendo tele. Parecía una estatua o un fantasma demoniaco. La escritora negó la cabeza y sonrió.

-Buenos días.- dijo energética.

-Hola, Kori.- saludó el psicópata.

-¿Y los otros dos anormales?- preguntó ella mientras tomaba un vaso de yogurt de fresa.

-Dormidos, ¿Ya te vas?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-En un rato si.- dijo mientras iba al baño para lavarse los dientes.

Se lavó los dientes y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello. Volvió a la sala mientras miraba por la ventana para ver si su movilidad había llegado. Para su suerte aún no. Comenzó a atarse el cabello en una coleta alta. Beyond la miraba detenidamente.

-¿A qué hora te recojo?- preguntó.

-A las 3:30.- dijo ella un poco distraída.

-Bien, allí estaré.- dijo mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

La castaña miró nuevamente por la ventana, y en efecto allí estaba su movilidad.

-Me tengo que ir, por favor, no incendien la casa y no quiero ninguna mancha de mermelada o sangre en mi sofá.- dijo ella autoritariamente.

-Lo que digas mamá.- dijo burlonamente el pelinegro.

-Oh ja, ja, ja.- rió ella sarcásticamente.

-Suerte, escritora demente.- le dijo él.

-Suerte, asesino psicópata.- le respondió ella.

La castaña salió de su departamento rogando encontrarlos a todos vivos después y a la casa intacta. Aunque con ellos nunca se sabe. Trató de calmarse. Bajó las escaleras de su edificio un poco apurada y se fue directamente a su movilidad que la estaba esperando.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Mientras tanto, Beyond pensaba y analizaba de cómo recogería a la escritora. En auto no, muy clásico. Caminando tampoco… Una idea retumbó en su mente. Una sonrisita psicodélica surgió en sus labios.

-Manos a la obra.- dijo mientras encendía una computadora.

El gran Beyond Birthday, conseguiría el vehículo perfecto. Sin dejar rastro. Al encontrar lo que buscaba. Rió psicóticamente despertand Light y posiblemente a todo el vecindario. Digamos que Beyond no tiene una risa delicada y menos discreta. Tanto Light como el detective salieron corriendo a la sala pensando que Beyond había masacrado a la escritora. Miraron alarmados a todos lados buscando indicios de un asesinato. Pero en realidad lo único macabro, era la cara del psicópata con risa de cacatúa.

-¿Y Kori?- preguntó Light.

-En su condena escolar.- respondió desinteresado el oji rojo.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Llegué al colegio y todos miraban curiosamente a cierta castañita. ¿Por qué? ¿Es por el hecho que vinieron tres degenerados, amenazaron a su profesor de matemática y la raptaron? Puede ser, o tal vez era porque tenía algo en la cara, eso también puede ser.

-¡Hermanita!- gritó un dulce vocecita.

-¡Michelle!- gritó la escritora al ver a una de sus mejores amigas.

Ambas eran hermanas de cariño, Michelle era más bajita que la escritora, también era castaña pero su cabello era más largo y laceo, sus ojos eran bipolares (a veces eran verde y otras de color miel) y verdes, sus mejillas encendidas al rojo vivo y tenía carita de "yo no mato ni a una mosca". En conclusión, tenía la cara más inocente y tierna de todas. Michelle era un año menor que Kori, pero ambas eran casi iguales en muchos aspectos, salvo claro, por una cosa. Si alguien la molestaba o algo, Michelle era más "sumisa" y reservada mientras Kori sacaba sus uñas para defender a su hermanita menor.

-¿Estás bien? ¡¿Qué sucedió?!- comenzó a preguntarle preocupadamente a la escritora.

-Oh, lo de ayer, jejejeje, no es nada, en verdad, eran ette… unos amigos.- dijo la castaña nerviosa.

-¿Unos amigos con navajas?- dijo la otra con cara de "a mí no me engañas".

- Bien, mira este es el caso…- comenzó a decir la escritora mientras narraba con lujo y detalle todo lo sucedido. Michelle la miraba con la boca abierta y sin palabras, era tan irreal, que si no hubiera sido testigo de lo que había sucedido el día anterior le costaría creer cada una de sus palabras.- Y eso es lo que sucedió.- concluyó la castaña tomando una bocanada de aire, pues mientras narraba no se había detenido.

-…Wow…- dijo Michelle sin palabras.- Así que tu vida será más interesante y divertida.- dijo con una risita.- ¿Cómo vas a hacer? Digo, tres chicos con problemas mentales en tu casa, es todo un desafío.

-Sí, solo espero que el sofá siga intacto…- dijo la escritora entre susurros.

Ambas se dirigieron al salón de tutoría. A la hora de llegar, todos la miraron detenidamente. Sí, las noticias vuelan y se reparten como pan caliente recién salidito del horno. La castaña roja como una fresa se sentó y trató de no mirar a nadie. Sentía la mirada de todos en su espalda. La curiosidad de todos incluso se podía oler, en ese caso el salón apestaba… o tal vez era uno de los chicos que no se había bañado, o posiblemente, alguien pisó caquita. Pero en definitiva, este sería un día muy largo.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

-Listo, ya nos cree identificaciones falsas.- dijo L.

-¿Aún conservamos nuestros nombres?- preguntó Light.

-Para nuestra suerte, sí.- respondió Lawliet.-Tú sigues siendo Light Yagami y él Beyond Birthday.- concluyo.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó Light.

-Aquí no hay libretas, no me podrás matar si es lo que quieres.- dijo el detective.

-Ya lo sé…- dijo Light.

-En ese caso no eres una amenaza, bien mi nombre es Elle Lawliet.- dijo el detective.- Confío que no me harás nada, además tengo a una escritora de mi lado…- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Puto…- susurró Light.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Elle.

-Nada.- dijo inocentón el castaño.

-Hump.- bufó molesto el detective.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Mientras tanto, nuevamente en la clase de matemática. Kori le había pedido disculpas al profesor de parte de Beyond, el profesor aún temeroso acepto y no dijo nada. La clase transcurrió muy normal… salvo claro por todos que miraban a la escritora y murmuraban cosas raras e indescifrables. La castaña solo quería irse a su casa de una buena vez. Digamos que no era muy agradable. Siempre había odiado la atención. Bata se volteó para hablarle.

-Hey, eres la nueva sensación ahora.- dijo chistoso.

-Ni me lo recuerdes.- dijo ella.- Por lo menos ahora tengo pruebas que Beyond es real…- dijo triunfante.

-Como no quiero que un asesino psicópata me mate te daré la razón.- dijo.- lo admito, él es real.- concluyó.

-Kori 1, Bata 0.- dijo triunfante la escritora.

-Sisisi, lo que digas…- dijo Bata.

-Muere, *piu* *piu*- dijo ella imitando infantilmente el sonido de pistolas.

Bata rodó los ojos, era mejor no contradecirla, tenía de contacto a un asesino psicópata, lo cual le daba mucha desventaja. Rogó que las clases se terminaran, cada vez era más aburrido. Mientras tanto la castaña dibujaba anime en su cuaderno, para variar dibujaba a los dementes con quien convivía ahora y a ella misma en versión animé. Para su suerte sonó el timbre dando el segundo receso.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

-Listo, ya la tengo.- dijo Beyond triunfante.

-¿En serio crees que ella se subirá a esa cosa?- preguntó Light.

-Le gusta la adrenalina ¿o no?- dijo.

-Una cosa es que quisiera volar, otra es subirse a esa cosa… por cierto ¿dónde la conseguiste?- preguntó Light.

- Soy el gran Beyond, tengo mis métodos.- dijo sonriente.

-Solo espero que luego la policía no nos busque.- dijo el detective.

-Tranquilo, no deje huellas ni nada, prácticamente no se darán cuenta que les falta una.- dijo Beyond orgulloso.

-En un rato tienes que ir a recoger a Kori.- dijo Light mirando el reloj.

-Mejor me pongo en marcha.- dijo Beyond con una sonrisa divertida.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Faltaba unos minutos y tocaría el timbre y podría ir a su casa. Moría ganas de ver a sus queridos chiflados. Y le resultaba terriblemente divertido y genial que la venga a recoger Beyond. Simplemente, era genial. Estaba tan distraída en su mundo e imaginándose a ella regresando a casa con BB que no se dio cuenta que alguien la llamaba.

-¿Kori?- le llamó una voz masculina.

-Humm ¿qué? ¿Qué?- dijo ella distraídamente.

-Te preguntaba que si quisieras ir al cine conmigo.- dijo Scott.

Oh si, su ex se fijó nuevamente en ella cuando vió que tres chicos (lindos pero dementes) venían por ella. La castaña se sonrojo, es cierto su ex era demasiado lindo y churro pero vamos, si no ríes por el mismo chiste dos veces menor repetirás el mismo error, ¿verdad?

-Meh, yo paso.- dijo desinteresada la castaña.

-Oh vamos, será de terror.- insistió el nuevamente.

-Lo lamento es que estoy muy ocupada.- dijo ella.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué harás?- preguntó él.

-Saldré con los chicos ese día.- dijo ella triunfante.

-¿Kori?- le llamó nuevamente él

-¿Sí?

-Aún no te digo que día sería.- dijo con sonrisa burlona y triunfante.

_Tú ganas esta vez maldito._ Dijo ella en su mente.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó él insistente.

-No.- dijo ella secamente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó nuevamente él.

-Lo lamento Scott, pero resulta que yo… emm, tengo novio.- dijo ella con sonrisa de victoria.

_Toma esa. _Rio triunfante en su mente.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién es?- preguntó Scott, sí el era muy insistente.

_MIERDA. _

-Verás, él vendrá a recogerme hoy.- mintió la escritora.

-Ya veremos si eso es cierto.

-Ya lo verás, mi novio es muy lindo, cariñoso y terriblemente sexy.- dijo ella.

_Perdóname Beyond…_pensó ella mientras una gotita de sudor caía por su cabeza. El timbré sonó diciendo solo una cosa que todos anhelaban… ¡LIBERTAD! Todos sin excepción salieron casi corriendo del salón y se fueron a sus casilleros. Como era de esperarse, Scott seguía a Kori para comprobar su supuesto "novio". La castaña no era tonta, sabía que él la seguía. Pero disimuló no darse cuenta.

Esperó fuera del colegio. Un sonido brusco llamó su atención.

-No puede ser…- dijo ella en susurros.

En efecto allí estaba, nuestro querido asesino psicópata en una moto. Un casco negro cubría su rostro, pero ella podía identificarlo aún así. Beyond detuvo la moto justo en frente de ella y se quitó el casco luciendo muy (cómo decirlo para que a ustedes chicas fangirls no les dé un sangrado nasal…) ah sí, muy JODIDAMENTE SEXY.

-Hola Kori.- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-H-hey.- dijo la escritora tartamudeando mientras le daba un abrazo y aprovechaba para susurrarle algo.- Finge ser mi novio o te quito la mermelada por todo un día.- susurró ella.

-Todo por la mermelada.- susurró el feliz.

-¿Cómo estás preciosa?- le preguntó mientras de daba un beso en los labios.

El besó fue corto, dulce y tierno. Como era de esperarse, los labios del pelinegro sabían a mermelada de fresa. La escritora nunca creyó que la mermelada supiera tan dulce. Al terminar el beso, Beyond sonrió de forma conquistadora. Cosa que para la castaña fue mucho, se puso muy roja, parecía una fresa. Pero esto no pasó desapercibido para Beyond. Sonrió pícaro y triunfante.

-B-bien.- dijo tartamudeando y tratando no colapsarse allí.

-Bueno, te llevo a casa cariño.- dijo sonriente resaltando la última palabra.

Sin rechistar la escritora subió a la moto, Beyond se puso nuevamente el casco.

-Sujétate linda.- dijo risueño mientras arrancaba la moto y ambos desaparecían del colegio dejando a muchos curiosos sorprendidos y a un Scott muy conmocionado.

Beyond no manejaba tranquilamente, por el contrario. Te encantaba la velocidad. Para la escritora no era ningún problema. Le encantaba sentir el aire golpear su cara.

En la mente de Beyond, había un tremendo y enorme "¡JA!" dedicado a Light y a L. Era más que obvio que con ese beso había dejado a la escritora en shock (bueno con él quien no lo estaría *¬*) Pero con ese delicado beso, en él también sintió algo… (O soy yo que está controlando sus emociones) ¿Quién diría que el talón de Aquiles de Beyond sea una escritora compulsiva, demente y fan de los ositos de goma? Al parecer, para todo loco, nació una loca.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Bueno, hasta el próximo capi. Y para los fans de Jeff The Killer… creó que haré un fanfiction con él :3 NUEVAMENTE EL ENLACE DE FACEBOOK (y si sale mal, está en mi perfil de autora) **

pages/El-%C3%81ngel-de-la-Eternidad/645492805517570?ref=hl

**Ahora sí, Bye bye :D**


	5. Típico, Enamórate de psicópata asesino

**Hola hermosos y sexys lectores, aquí la continuación c: bueno descubrí que fanfiction me bloquea los enlaces para poner mi sitio en Facebook salvo en mi perfil de autora. Así que si desean seguirme únanse para ser más y dominar el mundo :D KYAJAJAJAJAJA ette okno._. Continuemos con la historia.**

**Mi vida con los tres chiflados (planeo cambiar el título a ositos de goma :3 )**

Chapter 5

**Típico; enamórate del psicópata asesino**

* * *

Llegaron al departamento de la castaña. Ella solo agradeció y se fue directamente a su habitación. Ni se molestó en saludar Light y a L. Ellos se miraron extrañados entre sí. Pero en definitiva, Lawliet pudo ver un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro de la castaña. Eso explica una cosa…

-Ya llegamos.- dijo Beyond entrando al departamento y dejando las llaves en la mesa de la sala.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Light.

-¿Qué hiciste, Beyond?- preguntó L con cara de pocos amigos.

-Fui buena persona y cumplí sus deseos.- dijo con sonrisa burlona.- ¿Tan malo es eso?

-Nuevamente, ¿qué hiciste?- preguntó Light.

-Bueno, llegué a recogerla ella me abrazo me amenazo y me dijo que actuara como su novio, yo le obedecí y actué como tal.- dijo desinteresado.

-¿La besaste?- preguntó en un tono molesto L.

-Así es.- admitió el psicópata.

Después de un rato la escritora salió de su habitación. No podía encerrarse para siempre después de todo. Todos la miraron detenidamente. Ella soltó un suspiro y sonrió.

-Bueno, ¿qué les parece si vemos una peli? No tengo tareas ni nada que hacer, podemos ver la que quieran, siempre y cuando no sea de romance.- dijo esto último con expresión sombría.

-Terror.- propuso Beyond.

-Me parece bien.- dijo Light.

-Sí, terror.- concluyó Elle.

-Entonces yo iré por algunas películas de terror, Elle prepara algunos dulces y Light haz palomitas.- dijo la escritora.

-¿Y yo?- preguntó Beyond.

-Tu come mermelada.- dijo ella lanzándole un frasquito que por su mala puntería le cayó en su orgullo masculino a Beyond.

-G-gracias.- pronunció con dificultad Beyond, la escritora tenía un buen brazo.

La escritora se llevo ambas manos a la boca, fue sin querer queriendo. (Bien, ahora sueno como el chavo) Luego rápidamente actuó como si nada. Debía estar molesta con él. (Sí claro Kori, bien sabes que nos encantó ese beso). La castaña frunció el ceño y se fue a donde L para ayudarle con los dulces. Todos la miraban extrañados. Estaba actuando rara, más de lo común. Pero bueno, es una chica y está demente, esto es común en ella.

Terminaron los preparativos y comenzaron a ver la chica del aro. Sí si, película antigua, pero buena. Tanto así que nuestra querida escritora temblaba como gelatina y estaba en el medio de los chicos. Light se sentaba en el borde, a su costado Ryuzaki, luego era Kori y al final estaba Beyond. Tanto L como BB podían sentir como temblaba Kori (parecía una gelatina muy gelatinosa o.o) A Beyond se le ocurrió una idea. Hacer el típico truquito de pasar su brazo por los hombros de ella con la táctica del "suspiro".

La castaña al sentir ese abrazo de parte de Beyond se sonrojó furiosamente y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó enojada.

-Actúo como tu novio, ¿no me lo pediste acaso?- respondió el oji rojo.

-Lo dije para que mi ex me dejara de stokear.- dijo enojada.

-Oh ya veo, ¿entonces me usaste solo por zafarte de ese?- preguntó fingiendo estar ofendido.

-No es que te haya usado, solo es que… ugh ¡NO DEBISTE EXAGERAR BESÁNDOME!- gritó ella.

-Oh vamos, solo fue un beso…- dijo un poco molesto y fastidiado.

-¡¿Solo un beso?!- preguntó ella molesta y herida (sí nuestra escritora es muy sentimental).

Los ojos de la escritora se cristalizaron, lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-¿…Kori?- preguntó preocupado L.

-Sí tienes razón solo fue un beso.- concluyó ella poniéndose neutra.

-No te pongas así.- dijo Beyond.

-¿Así como?

-Aburrida, molesta… más linda te vez sonriente.- dijo Beyond.

-Oh cállate.- dijo la castaña sonrojándose.

-Solo trato de ayudar.- dijo el pelinegro.

-¡Pues tu ayuda no sirve!- gritó la escritora.

-¡Bien! No importa, ni me gustan las locas raras, solo las psicópatas dementes como yo.- dijo él.

-Psicópatas, ¿eh?- dijo con una sonrisa escalofriante.- Perdóname cariño, me gustan más los verdaderos asesinos seriales, no un lunático adicto a la mermelada, mucho mejor es Jeff The Killer, tú solo eres una copia barata de él.

-UHhhhhhh.- dijeron L y Light de carboneros.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- gritó enfurecido el psicópata.

-¡Lo que escuchas baboso!- grito la castaña.

-¡Nadie insulta al gran Beyond!- gritó.

-¡Eso lo veremos!- dijo lanzándose al pelinegro dispuesta a pegarle en la cara.

Ambos cayeron al piso, ella encima de él. La castaña le dio un par de puñetazos en la cara aprovechando que él no le haría daño por ser una chica… o eso creía la escritora. Beyond muy hábil cambió de posiciones quedando él arriba. La agarró de las muñecas inmovilizándola en el piso.

La castaña frunció el ceño y le dedicó una mirada de odio, pero un fuerte sonrojo delataba otra cosa. Así es… MUY CERCA. Beyond aunque la mirara enojado, dentro de él sentía cierta atracción. Es la primera chica que le hacía odiarla un poco y quererla al mismo tiempo.

-¡Quítate de encima tarado!

-¡Lo haré con una condición!- respondió sin pensar.

-¡¿Cuál?!- gritó ella.

-¡Quiero seguir fingiendo ser tu novio!- declaró.

Silencio. La sala se llenó de silencio. Ni la castaña ni Beyond, ni Light ni el sexy churro y adorable detective podían dar crédito o creer lo que habían escuchado. El silencio era tan incomodo y fino que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. La castaña tenía la boca en forma de "o" sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Lo meditó unos instantes. Luego lo volvió a ver a los ojos.

-Está bien.- dijo desinteresada.

-¿¡Qué!?- preguntaron Light y Ryuzaki.

Beyond se apartó. La castaña se levantó.

-Si así quieres jugar, bien… juguemos entonces.- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla se levantaba y se iba a su habitación.- Me voy a dormir.

Los tres chicos estaban sorprendidos.

-Hasta mañana L, Light y… novio.- dijo resaltando eso último con malicia.

Todos se quedaron callados tratando de procesar lo sucedido. La escritora no era demente, sino también desquiciada, loca, compulsiva y sorpresiva. Esto en definitiva se iba a poner interesante.

* * *

***¬* Te amo Beyond. Bueno, únanse a mi página en face, el link está en mi perfil de autora. Ahora, este fic será actualizado una vez por semana ;3 así que hasta la próxima semana :D **


	6. Noche de Cine

**Holiwis, volví ^^ eh aquí el capi del año… no mentira, de la semana :3 Bueno, buenas noticias… ¡30 likes en facebook! ¡OH SHI! Bueno si se quieren unir a nuestra familia de angelitos, solo vayan a mi perfil de autora y allí esta mi enlace a Face, denle like y estarán al tanto de mis fanarts, novedades, capítulos… y respondo los mensajes que me dan :D Bueno, continuamos con la historia…**

**Mi vida con los tres Chiflados**

Chapter 6

**Noche de cine**

* * *

Los días pasaban. Los tortolitos fingían ser pareja aún… (¿O lo son?). Todo el día se insultaban con cariño. (Esto más tsundere no puede ser…) Todos los días Beyond la recogía del colegio en la moto. El apuesto pelinegro tenía varias chicas que suspiraban por él cada vez que llegaba. Obviamente después de la oleada de suspiros que anunciaban la llegada de el guapísimo oji-rojo. Nuestra querida escritora las miraba con cara asesina y psicópata. El asesino solo reía y le daba un pequeño y tierno besito en los labios a su "novia". Ella como siempre se ponía roja como la mermelada de fresa que él come y con un ligero gruñido y un puchero subía a la moto. (Suertuda escritora… oh espera, ella soy yo._.). Le abrazaba por la espalda y ambos regresaban juntos. (MUY HERMOSOOO). Pero, nuestra querida escritora debía controlar sus sangrados nasales, que con Beyond a su lado, y actuando como tal, le venían como una o dos veces al día.

Ahora era un sábado. Los cuatro anormales estaban tirados en el sofá sin nada que hacer, aburridos pensando en el origen del universo. Light jugaba sin despegar un ojo de la tele mientras mataba criminales en GTA. Beyond se dedicaba a jugar con el cabello de la escritora mientras está completamente rojita leía un libro de Edgar Allan Poe "El gato negro y otros cuentos de Horror". Lawliet comía un pastel de fresas mientras observaba atentamente a la escritora y estudiaba minuciosamente cada una de sus reacciones.

El sonido de cómo L comía y su respiración al costado. BB jugando con su cabello. Las quejas y burlas de Light sobre el juego. Ella no puede leer como le quitan el ojo al gato. Prácticamente la cara de Ryuzaki estaba pegada a la suya. No era que le molestara, pero invadía fuertemente su espacio privado a tal punto que Kori comenzaba a sentirse violada… Con una gran gota de sudor al etilo anime bajando por su nuca y su rostro completamente rojo. Se puso de pie en un solo salto.

-¿Qué opinan si vamos al parque?- dijo nerviosa la castaña.- Ya saben, para que respiren se relajen…- trató de persuadir.

-No me gusta mucho el sol y esas cosas.- dijo sinceramente L.

-Sí…- dijo distraídamente Light ya que seguía concentrado en el juego.

-Prefiero salir de noche.- objetó Beyond.

-Y si vamos al cine esta noche, el que queda con vista al mar, hay tiendas de dulces, de juegos…- comenzó a decir.

-Me parece buena idea.- dijo el detective con una pequeña y adorable sonrisita.

-Concuerdo con Ryuzaki.- agregó desinteresado Beyond.

-Lo que digan.- dijo perdidamente Light.

-¡Bien, esta noche iremos al cine!- gritó emocionada.- ¿Podemos ir con amigos?

-Claro, si no se asustan…- comenzó a decir Beyond.- Y si no se te acercan… todo genial.- concluyó.- después de todo eres mi novia.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

La piel de la escritora se erizó y se puso más roja que antes. Frunció el ceño.

-Haaaaay, eres un tonto.- dijo infantilmente como una niña de cinco años.

-Pero soy tu tonto.- dijo coquetamente Beyond.

-Oh, cállate.- dijo ella con las mejillas totalmente encendidas.

Beyond dejó escapar una risita picara y divertida. Para él ya era un pasatiempo ponerla nerviosa a la castaña. Era divertido molestarla de esa forma. Se ponía irritada y adorable al mismo tiempo. Eso le causaba un cosquilleo en el estomago, podrían ser mariposas… o algo le cayó mal, mucha mermelada no es sana. Desvió su mirada un poco al sentir sus mejillas enrojecer. (Awww amo controlarte BB :3).

-Bueno, solo espero comer dulces en el cine.- dijo Ryuzaki.

-No te preocupes, comerán dulces…- la castaña se quedó callada.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Beyond.

-¿Chicos, han conseguido trabajo?- preguntó la escritora.

-Sí.- respondió Lawliet.

-¿En qué…?- preguntó ella.

-Trabajamos en un cine.- dijo Beyond.

-¿Dónde queda ese cine?

-Por el mar… oh.- dijo Light.

-Hoy teníamos turno.- dijo Beyond recordando.

-¿Entonces no iremos al cine?

-Puedes ir con tus amigos, pero nosotros trabajaremos.- dijo despreocupado Light.

-¿Y exactamente en que trabajan?- preguntó ella.

-Un poco de todo.- respondió Beyond.

-Ya veo… bueno, coordinaré con mis amigos, les veré esta noche en el cine.- dijo la castaña sonriente.

La escritora se fue a su cuarto para cambiarse. Para su suerte su grupo de amigos aceptaron. Su grupo estaba conformado por chicos gamers y otakus o adictos al rock (sí... vaya amistades las mías). Todos acordaron en encontrarse en el cine. La castaña vistió un jean plomo oscuro, unas botas negras, un polo blanco suelto con un estampado de Jeff The Killer y agarro su favorita y engreída casaca de cuero falso (porque ella estaba en contra de usar pieles). Salió de su cuarto toda arreglada. Los demás estaban iguales.

-¿No tienen uniformes?- preguntó curiosa.

-Sí pero están allá.- respondió Light.

-Oh, entonces, ¿vamos?- preguntó ella.

-Claro.- respondieron.

Los cuatro anormales salieron y se fueron caminando al cine. (ADVERTENCIA PELIGRO, CUATRO PSICOPATAS SUELTOS POR LA CALLE). A la hora de llegar al cine, los tres chicos que parecía que hacían un gran cosplay, se fueron para ir a trabajar dejando a la escritora sola esperando por sus amigos. Un pequeño ruloso, un castaño claro, un asiático (¡Chinos!), un Idiot con camiseta de Metallica, un adicto a los caracoles (los dibuja todo el día, hablo de Bata), un chico "wannabe" Marshall de Hora de Aventura y un chico que tiene una increíble obsesión con el pelo de la escritora. La castaña alegre de ver a su grupo de locos favoritos. (El otro grupo es de anormales psicópatas). Sonriente les saludó energéticamente.

-¡Fetos de unicornio!- les gritó en forma de saludo. (Sí, soy muy normal.)

-¡Pony!- le contesto el que está obsesionado con su cabello.

-¿Vamos por las entradas?- preguntó ella.

-Sí, vamos a comprarlas de una vez.- respondió Bata.

Los locos (pongo locos en plural porque la mayoría son chicos) se fueron entre risas bromas y una que otra pelea entre los chicos hasta donde se compran las entradas. (La única "madura" en el grupo soy yo -.-) La castaña se acercó a la ventanilla con el dinero.

-Buenas noches, ocho entradas para… ¿¡Beyond!?- dijo ella al darse cuenta de su querido "novio".

-Sí, lo sé debo tener mi propia película.- dijo este en tono burlón- ¿Qué se te ofrece, amor?

Los demás se quedaron callados al ver a dicho chico churro coquetear con su amiga, solo Bata estaba enterado de Beyond. Bata solo rió un poco. Los demás estaban con cara de WTF!

-Ette… Beyond, ¿me darías ocho entradas para la película de MAMA?-. Dijo la escritora.

-No.- dijo burlón el oji rojo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó triste la castaña.

-Ven te diré, acércate…- la castaña se acercó.- un poquito más…- ella bufó pero le hizo caso.- ya casi…- la escritora es una ingenua.

Beyond le dio un pequeño y tierno besito en los labios haciendo que Kori se sonroje como una fresa.

-¡BABOSO! ¡DAME LAS MALDITAS ENTRADAS O TE QUITO LA MERMELADA!- amenazó furiosamente, con las mejillas encendidas, nuestra hermosa y sexy escritora.

-Aquí tienes, cariño.- dijo con una risita burlona.

La castaña las agarró de mala manera y comenzó a insultarlo en idioma alienígena (ósea en palabras raras y mixtas indescifrables para la raza humana). La escritora con su grupo de locos se fueron dentro del cine para comprar las palomitas, los dulces, etc. Pero, a la hora de comprar las palomitas…

-Buenas noches, ocho promociones de palomitas, sodas y dul… ¡¿Elle?!- dijo la escritora sorprendida.

-Hola Kori.- dijo este con una pequeña sonrisita.

-¿Cómo soportas estar aquí sin comerte los dulces?- preguntó ella.

-Shhhhh, ahora te doy tu pedido.- dijo el muy misteriosamente.

-Algún día te atraparán y te lo descontarán…- murmuró la castaña.

-Sé cómo evitarlos soy un detective, tengo precauciones…- dijo con una sonrisita maliciosa.

-Te transformas cuando se trata de dulces.- respondió la otra.

-Aquí está su pedido.- dijo entregándoles la comida.

Todos agarraron su parte. Pero antes de irse, Kori notó una mirada de "cachorrito" de parte de L. Dio un suspiro sonoro. Buscó en su pedido. Allí estaba el chocolate que se había comprado. Miró nuevamente a L. Parecía que sus ojos se habían agrandado. La escritora miró a L. L miró a la escritora… La batalla de miradas tiernas y de resistencia se había desatado. Los ojos de Lawliet se volvieron terriblemente adorables. Oh, no… comenzó a hacer un puchero. ¡MUCHA TERNURA ACUMULADA!

-¡Nyaaaa!- exclamó la autora.- Ten tu chocolate, tu ganas.- dijo lanzándoselo.

-¡Te adoro, Kori!- dijo este feliz.

-Sí, si…- dijo la otra alejándose para entrar a la sala de cine.

Caminaron hasta llegar donde estaba la entrada de la sala donde verían MAMA (lol, me da un poco de risa el nombre) solo, para encontrarse con otra personita.

-Buenas noches, sus entradas porfa… ¿Kori?- dijo Light.

-Hola, Light.- dijo ella nerviosa pero alegre.

-¡¿L-light?!- dijo Bata convulsionando por la emoción.

-Oh, Bata, te presento a Light, Light te presento a Bata, él es un admirador tuyo.- presentó sonriente la castaña.

Bata estaba al borde del un ataque cardiaco, sí… el es un gran fanboy de Kira.

-¡Eres el mejor, Kira!- dijo emocionado.- ¡Eres mi favo…- no terminó de hablar ya que la castaña agarró de la oreja a Bata para de una vez ingresar a la sala.

-Ya nos vamos.- dijo la escritora.

-¡TE AMO…!- gritó el fanboy mientras la escritora lo arrastraba a la sala.

Las puertas se cerraron detrás del grupo de los locos callando los gritos de fanatismo de parte de Bata. Una gota gorda de sudor al estilo anime pasó por la frente de Light. Bata lo había perturbado.

Ya dentro del cine, muchos tenían preguntas respecto a los anormales. Ella solo les explicó en bajito. Todos atentamente escucharon. No era muy normal la historia, pero era verdad. La película empezó y todos se quedaron callados. La película tenía momentos (según la escritora) divertidos donde no podía contener una risita. Tenía momentos de terror, pero no le causaba tanto pavor. Al parecer es un efecto secundario de convivir con tres chiflados y tener de "novio" a un psicópata.

La película cesó. Procedieron a abandonar la sala. En esta la canchita estaba regada por el piso, una pareja estaba en una esquinita haciendo cosas del diablo (no, para los inocentes, no me refiero a la ouija). Cuando salieron a la escritora casi le da un ataque. Sus tres queridísimos anormales estaban fuera de la sala esperando que todos salieran. Estos tenían escobas. De seguro que limpiarían el lugar. La castaña notó que Beyond la buscaba con la mirada. Un escalofrío recorrió por su espalda y rápidamente se oculto detrás de sus amigos. _Es inútil. _Cuando parecía que todo estaba salvado. Sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda y la cargaba. La castaña cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se encogió como una bolita y se puso tensa.

-Te ves muy adorable así.- susurró una voz familiar en su oído.

La escritora abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos rojos. Estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia. Se puso roja como una fresa. Frunció el ceño y procedió a hacer una de sus famosas pataletas.

-¡Bájame, baboso!- gritó mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Beyond.

-¿quieres que te suelte?- dijo juguetón.

-¡No me dejes caer!- gritó la castaña con sospecha de sus intenciones.

-Entonces quieres que siga cargándote.- dijo burlón.

-Idiota.- murmuró.

-Loca.- respondió él.

-¡Estúpido!- continuó ella.

- Babosa.- dijo el tiernamente.

-¿¡A quien le lamas babosa!? ¡Caracol!- le grito ella.

-Te amo, tontita.- dijo él mientras le daba un beso muy tierno en los labios.

-Y yo a ti, pedazo de idiota.- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas y mirando a otro lado avergonzada.

Beyond la bajo delicadamente. Tenía una sonrisa traviesa y pícara en los labios.

-Nos vemos más tarde, dulzura.- se despidió Beyond besando la coronilla de Kori.

Los locos estaban aún con cara de WTF! La castaña frunció el ceño eh ignoro las caras de dudas.

-Vámonos por algunas papitas fritas.- dijo la escritora para desviarlos.

-¡PAPITAS!- gritaron los locos emocionados.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Después de comer papitas, reírse, hacer babosadas y desafiar la gravedad con las papitas (ósea lanzándolas por allí). Los locos se fueron a sus casas y era muy tarde. La castaña moría de sueño y sus queridos psicópatas aún estaban trabajando. Así que decidió ir sola a su casa y esperarlos allí. Era de noche. (Mala decisión irse sola). Las calles estaban desoladas. Y una chica sola por allí no era buena idea. Porque fuera de que alguien te puede raptar, violar, asesinar, etc. Puede aparecer slenderman y allí si te fregaste. Pero bueno, faltaban unas cuadras para llegar a su casa cuando escucha pasos detrás de ella. Como en uno de sus fanfictions "Sweet Dreams" se voltea bruscamente esperando encontrarse con Jeff The Killer. Pero no había nadie… justo como en su historia. Si fue capaz de traer a Beyond, Lawliet y a Light al mundo real, ¿qué más seria capaz de hacer?

La idea de las posibilidades la aterró. Apresuró el paso y entro en su casa. Se puso pijama y se fue a su sofá para ver tele y esperarlos despierta. Pasaron unas horas. Aún no llegaban. Poco a poco la castaña se fue quedando dormida en el sofá. Estaba abrazando a su osito de felpa y a su mantita. (Sí, tengo una mantita). No pudo más y el sueño la venció. Se quedó dormida viendo Pewdiepie. (Sí, soy una bro de corazón *w*).

A la media hora, llegaron los anormales. En la tele estaba Pewdiepie gritando como nena mientras jugaba amnesia y decía "Stephano, save me!" sus miradas se posaron con la pequeña adolecente que descansaba plácidamente en el sofá.

Beyond la miró con ternura. Una sonrisa traviesa ocurrió por su mente. Ella prácticamente estaba dormida en su cama. (Recuerden que Beyond duerme en el sofá). Los otros dos se fueron a dormir. (Mal pensados, no hay yaoi :c). Beyond solo acomodó a la escritora en tal forma que ella quede acurrucada en su pecho. (Y como tengo sueño pesado no me despierto). Beyond se sentó cómodamente en el sofá mirando Pewdiepie con la escritora acurrucada contra su pecho total y perdidamente dormida. Beyond acarició su cabello suavemente y susurró.

-Buenas noches, mi querida tontita.- dijo dulcemente en su oído.

La castaña sonrió en sueños y siguió durmiendo pacíficamente en los brazos del asesino psicópata.

* * *

**TADAAAA TERMINÉ! Bueno, hasta la próxima semana, los adoro angelitos y no olviden seguirme en Facebook :D**


	7. Una con gripe y tres enfermeros

**Hola mis queridos lectores, ¿cómo están? Yo ahora con gripe y en cama… Ya se imaginarán como está Beyond… ¡de enfermero! Pero especificaremos eso más adelante en este capítulo. Bueno, como siempre, los invito a unirse a mi página de Facebook, como fanfiction no me permite poner el enlace aquí, se los dejo en mi perfil de autora. Quiero decirles que llegamos a…. ¡los 36 likes! Ahora, si eres mi lector y aún no te unes, te invito (es gratis) a que le des un pulgar en alto a mi sensual y hermosa página ¬w¬ Bueno, continuamos la historia…**

**Mi vida con los tres Chiflados**

Chapter 7:

**Una escritora con gripe y tres psicópatas enfermeros**

* * *

Una hermosa mañana… el sol brillaba en lo alto, las aves cantaban, las mariposas volaban dándole un toque místico al día y los niños corrían riendo. Más perfecto no podía ser, nada lo podía empeorar… salvo una cosa.

-¡AAAAASHUUUUUUU!- estornudó una castaña.

Oh sí, estaba resfriada. Su nariz congestionada y le raspaba la garganta. Ella, en efecto, tenía gripe. Y como buenos amigos, tres anormales la cuidaban. (Lo sé lo sé, nuestra querida escritora es una suertuda *¬*) Ahora, describamos a nuestra escritora en su estado actual: Pálida, con una pijama blanca polar, medias afelpadas celestes, con cara de "mátenme" nariz y mejillas sonrojadas, con el cabello suelto y un poco esponjado, y en su cama cubierta por sábanas en posición fetal.

A su costado estaba cuidándola nuestro querido, sexy y sensual Beyond como enfermero. Comía mermelada mientras cuidaba que nada le falte a la escritora. Oh no… le viene un ataque de estornudos.

-¡Asuuu! ¡Ashuuuuuu! ¡Ashuuuuuuuuuuu!- estornudó seguidamente la castaña como gatito. (Sí cuando estornudo, lo hago agudo y se escucha muy… ¿gatito?)

Beyond se le acercó con un pañuelo.

-¿Necesitas?- le preguntó.

-Mhhhmmm.- musitó la castaña.

Beyond solo sonrió de costado y prosiguió a limpiarle delicadamente la nariz. (Awwww, en la salud y en la enfermedad… oh espera, no estamos casados). La escritora a sentir algo en su nariz, (ya que tenía los ojos cerrados) comenzó a moverse débilmente en su cama.

-Nyaaaa.- comenzó a musitar.

-Shhhhh, soy yo Beyond, solo te limpio la nariz, mi pequeña mocosa.- dijo con cariño. (BB, ¿no puedes ser más lindo?)

-Beyond… mermelada…- comenzó a musitar.- quiero ositos de goma.- dijo mientras se hacía más bolita en su cama.

-Cada uno con sus manías.- dijo este burlón.- Voy por tus ositos.- pronunció levantándose de su silla.

Caminó a la sala. Beyond no era el único que la cuidaba. Ya que Light estaba preparando sopa para Kori mientras L buscaba que pastillas darle a la castaña. Todos estaban atentos a las necesidades de la chica.

-¿Dónde están los ositos de goma?- preguntó.

-¿Cara de que tengo? ¿De nana?- dijo Light.

-Bueno, cocinando y con ese mandil… pareces una mucama.- respondió Beyond.

-Oh, cállate idiota.- dijo Light molesto.

-La única que me puede insultar es Kori, así que cuidadito mucama.- dijo este burlón.

-Mucama tu abuela.

-La tuya cabr…- comenzó a decir.

-Chicos cállense.- interrumpió L.

-¡Beyoooooond!- se escuchó provenir del cuarto de la castaña.

-¡Ya voy!- gritó Beyond.

-En el último cajón a la derecha están sus ositos de goma.- dijo L.

-Gracias.- susurró mientras los cogía e iba al cuarto de la escritora.

Beyond aceleró el paso para ir a ver a su adorada psicópata. Al verla, se le cayeron los ositos de goma. La escritora estaba tirada en el piso echa bolita temblando de frío.

-¿Qué diablos? ¡¿Cómo llegaste allí?! – preguntó mientras la cargaba en brazos y le sobaba la espalda tratando de darle calor.

-Es que… había un gato y era igualito a ti, era un mini tú kawaii neko…- murmuró dormida.

-Empezaste a tener alucinaciones…- dijo divertido.- Mmmm, tienes fiebre.- dijo mientras tocaba su frente y luego sus mejillas encendidas, las pupilas de la escritora estaban dilatadas excesivamente.

-Beyond…- susurró ella completamente roja.

La cara del pelinegro estaba muy cerca de ella. Podía sentir su aliento. Mermelada de fresa.

-Anda, te llevaré a tu cama.- dijo mientras la cargaba y la depositaba suavemente en su cama.

La castaña frunció el ceño confundida. Luego palideció terriblemente. Detrás de Beyond, veía a alguien de cabello negro, sudadera blanca, pálido completamente y sonrisa roja.

-¡¿Jeffy?!- preguntó en voz alta (SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS, JEFF THE KILLER).

Beyond volteó rápidamente, esperando que sea solo otra ilusión. ¡No puede estar Jeff allí! A la hora de voltear casi le da un ataque cardiaco. Allí en efecto, estaba… L con la boca cubierta de mermelada. Beyond casi le da un ataque ¡ES SU MERMELADA! (Los emocioné con lo de Jeff, ¿verdad? ewe).

-¡Mi mermelada!- gritó BB.

-Perdón, es que dejaste el bote abierto cerca de mí y no resistí la tentación.- respondió Elle apenado.

-Puto…- dijo Beyond con cara de enojo.

-Beyoooond, ¿Por qué eres un gato?- le preguntó la escritora.

-Porque tienes fiebre.- respondió este.

-Quiero un pony.- dijo la castaña volviéndose bolita en su cama por el frío.

-Para eso está Light.- dijo él.

-¿Light es un pony?- preguntó ella.

-Posiblemente.- dijo Beyond.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido.- murmuró Kori adormilada.

-Me debes una mermelada.- susurró bajo BB a L para no despertar a la resfriada castaña.

-Te la doy cuando vaya a comprar la medicina de Kori.- respondió este.

-Mas te vale.- murmuró el oji rojo.

-Ñum ñum ñum.- murmuraba la castaña dormida.

-Vamos, hay que dejarla dormir.- dijo L mirándola con un dejo de melancolía recordando a Kate.

-Vamos.- murmuró el psicópata cerrando delicadamente la puerta para no despertarla.

Mientras que los tres anormales descansaban de ser enfermeros de la castaña. Esta (como soy muy normal les complicaré las cosas) se levantó sonámbula. (En la actualidad no lo soy, pero siempre quise serlo, así que ¿Por qué aquí no?). Comenzó a murmurar cosas en idioma alienígena (eso sí, hablo dormida) y a tambalearse. Caminó hasta la puerta y se chocó con esta provocando un estruendoso ruido. Este ruido no paso desapercibido para los tres anormales.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Light.

-Vamos a ver.- respondió L.

Los anormales con complejo de unicornio se dirigieron al cuarto de Kori. Abrieron la puerta Y no había nadie. O si lo había pero la habían golpeado con la puerta. Oh si golpearon a la pobre castaña y estaba en el piso inconsciente. Y como nuestros hermosísimos chicos sol unos genios no se dieron cuenta ella estaba aún tirada en el piso.

-¿Dónde está Kori?- preguntó alarmado Light.

-¡La ventana está abierta!- gritó L.

-¡Kori!- gritó Beyond preocupado.

Todos salieron al estacionamiento del edificio para verificar que la escritora no hubiera saltado inconscientemente. La escritora se levantó aún dormida y comenzó a caminar hasta la cocina. Se resbaló y cayó encima de un charco de mermelada (es que nuestro querido asesino es un desastre para comer mermelada) manchándose toda de rojo. La mermelada le dio un toque terrorífico. (Y como me controlo a mí misma y esto es muy normal). Kori toma en cuchillo como el de Jeff o Nina The Killer. Y camina sonámbula por la sala. Los tres anormales entran de nuevo a la casa y tienen el susto de sus vidas.

La escritora estaba manchada de mermelada (que parecía sangre) sostenía un cuchillo y su enredado pero suave cabello le daba un toque psicópata y divertido. (Oh vamos, es divertido que este manchada de mermelada).

-Kori… baja el cuchillo…- dijo lentamente Beyond.

-Mmmmhhh…- murmuró dormida la castaña.

-¿Kori? No te muevas, te quitaré el cuchillo…- dijo Beyond acercándose.

-¡NYAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó ella lanzándole un jarrón a BB en sus… hijos.

-No otra vez…- dijo el oji rojo sin aliento.- ¡Mis hijos!- gimió de dolor.

-Está dormida y aún tiene buena puntería…- dijo Light.

-Debemos quitarle el cuchillo.- dijo L.

-¿Cómo? A todo que se le acerque, tiene una buena probabilidad de quedarse sin paternidad.- respondió exaltado Light.

-Entonces, deberemos dejarla inconsciente.- dijo L.

-¿Ryuzaki?- preguntó confundido Light.

-Te quiero mucho Kori, pero es por tu bien… y el de nuestra descendencia.- dijo con un poco de tristeza.

Agarró el jarrón que ella le había lanzado previamente a Beyond y se lo tiró a la cabeza dejándola inconsciente. La sonámbula escritora cayó al piso noqueada por el Jarrón. Los tres anormales se le acercaron.

-¿está cubierta de mermelada?- preguntó Light.

Beyond (aún un poco adolorido) se le acercó y la olió. Tomó su mano y lamió el dorso de esta.

-Sí, en efecto es mermelada.- respondió este.

-No importa, llévala a su cama y nosotros limpiaremos este desastre.- dijo L.

-No hay problema.- respondió el oji rojo.

Beyond cargó en brazos a la escritora y con cuidado (es lo menos que puedes tener después de darme un portazo en la cara y tirarme un jarrón en la cabeza ¬¬) la llevó a su cuarto. Entró y la depositó cuidadosamente en su cama. No importa que ella esté embarrada de mermelada. Luego se encargarían de eso. La miró divertido y con ternura. Le depositó un beso en la frente y se sentó de nuevo en aquella silla. Cuidándola de su atroz gripe.

* * *

**Es… HERMOSOOOO GHKDFAKJSDGFAJKSD :3 Beyond, cuando quieres eres muy lindo :'3 Bueno, hasta el próximo capi byeee!**


	8. Apocalipsis Neko, El inicio

**Lamento la demora, bueno, eh aquí el siguiente capítulo. Como siempre les invito a que se unan a mi página en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil de escritora. Ahora sin más que decir, continuemos con esta historia que se parece a mi diario dicho sea el paso.**

**Mi vida con los tres chiflados**

Chapter 8

**Apocalipsis Neko, El inicio**

* * *

La escritora se despertó de una larga noche. Bueno, había dormido desde las 6 de la tarde y se había despertado a las tres de la tarde del día siguiente. (Sí, en la vida real, soy muy dormilona :3) Se estiró en su cama mismo gato flojo. Y Se fue a la cocina al detectar un aroma dulce. Caminó como sonámbula para ver a L preparando galletas. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo común al ver galletas de chocolate con chispitas en ellas.

-Buenas noches, dormilona.- saludó Beyond de forma burlona.

-Nyaaa…- gruñó ella.- ¿Puedo una galleta?- preguntó la castaña con ojos de gatito con botas.

-No aún, están calientes, espera a que se enfríen.- dijo L.

-Bien…- dijo ella.

Se dirigió a la refrigeradora y sacó la botella de leche. Agarró un vaso y se sirvió. Solo que por distraída lo llenó todo y estaba a punto de rebalsar.

-Oh, genial…- dijo molesta.

-Voy por una cañita…- dijo Beyond.

Agarró una pero al volver con Kori… ella estaba tomando la leche que rebalsaba como un… ¿gato? El oji-rojo se quedó con cara de "wtf". Todos se percataron de la extraña acción de la castaña. La escritora sintió las miradas y se puso roja al percatarse de lo que hacía.

-¿Qué? L muerde su pulgar y tu comes mermelada con la mano y nadie les dice nada.- dijo ella molesta.

-Por lo menos yo soy normal…- dijo en susurros Light.

-Cállate afeminado.- dijo la castaña molesta.

Tanto L como Beyond rieron. Light solo bufó molesto. La castaña comenzó a tomar nuevamente su leche como una persona "normal". Cuando terminó. Se sentó en el sofá con Beyond. Pero, se acomodó se una manera peculiar… Estaba recostada al lado de él, acurrucada echa bolita. Con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo del pelinegro. Él la miró extrañado. La removió un poco.

-Hummmm, ¿linda? ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó.

-Sí, ¿por?- preguntó ella flojamente.

-Por nada…- dijo él disimuladamente.

Pasaron unos minutos y la castaña se estiró golpeando accidentalmente a Beyond en la cara.

-Perdón.- dejo ella poniéndose ambas manos en la boca.- Fue sin querer queriendo.- se disculpó como el chavo.

-Ya ya ya…- dijo este.- no hay problema.

-Mejor me voy a bañar…- pronunció la castaña levantándose del sofá.

Pasaron unos minutos. Los tres anormales estaban viendo la tele. Hasta que…

-NYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH.- escucharon provenir del baño.

Era un grito de miedo. Los tres corrieron hasta donde se encontraba la escritora. Y abrieron la puerta. La castaña estaba con un polo a rayas blancas y negras, un jean oscuro y descalza. Ambas manos las apoyaba encima de su cabeza con pánico.

-¿¡Qué sucede!?- preguntó alarmado Beyond.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!- comenzó a lloriquear la castaña como niñita de cinco años.

-¿¡Qué sucede!?- preguntó exaltado abrazándola.

-¡Tengo orejas!- lloró desenfrenadamente.

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo molesto Light.

-¡DE GATO!- gritó ella.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

La castaña quitó sus manos de su cabeza revelando un par de orejitas marrones afelpaditas y bien kawaiis.

-Oh vaya…- dijo Beyond.

Acarició una de sus orejas, notó que estas eran bien suaves.

-Te ves muy…KAWAII.- dijo con una sonrisita adorable.

-¡Esto no es bueno!- dijo ella.- ¡También tengo cola!- dijo volteándose y revelando una cola igual de afelpada que las orejas.

-Que paja…- dijo en susurros Beyond mientras tocaba la cola.

-¡Suelta eso! Tu pervertido.- dijo ella abrazando su cola.

-¿Pervertido cómo?- preguntó BB gracioso.

- ¿Sabes cómo se siente ser un gato?, la cola es nuestro punto débil al igual que las orejas y la garganta.- explicó ella con un puchero y con el ceño fruncido.

-Así que si hago esto…- dijo mientras acariciaba el cuello a la escritora como si ella fuera un gato.

-Nyaaaaa.- musitó ella.

-Esto será más divertido de lo que pensé.- dijo divertido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo ella molesta.

De repente la castaña se encogió hasta llegarle a la rodilla a Beyond. Su polo ahora le quedaba como un vestido.

-¡NYAAAAAAAAA!- gritó la pequeña escritora exaltada.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.- dijo L.

-¿Es posible que se esté transformando en un gato?- preguntó Light.

-Al parecer sí…- dijo Beyond.- Vamos a la sala.- recomendó.

La escritora se tropezó al caminar con sus mangas. Parecía una niña pequeña… con orejas y cola. Beyond al percatarse de las dificultades de la pequeña. Sonrió tiernamente y la cargó.

-Vamos, amor.- le dijo cariñosamente.

La castaña solo se sonrojó y miró a otro lado con las mejillas teñidas de rosa. Se aferró al cuello de Beyond mientras este la cargaba como a una niña pequeña. (¿Lolicon?) El polo le quedaba extremadamente grande, así que era como si tuviera un súper vestido… o una manta encima.

Fueron la sala y se sentaron a analizar la situación. Beyond abrazando por la espalda a Kori y tratándola como si fuera ella un peluche.

-Eres muy kawaii con esas orejitas y siendo tan pequeña.- dijo mientras jugaba con dichas orejas de gato que la escritora poseía.

-Prrrrrrr.- ronroneó la escritora.

Su rara enfermedad la hacía actuar como gato. Movía su cabeza buscando el tacto de BB con las mejillas sonrojadas. Él feliz la mimaba como si en verdad se tratara de una pequeña gatita.

-Me caes muy bien como gata.- dijo risueño el oji-rojo.

-Sí, tiene mejor carácter que siendo una antipática niña.- murmuró Light.

La castaña volteó y comenzó a gruñir y a mirar asesinamente al intento de dios fallido. Su espalda se erizó y saltó a la cara del castaño dispuesta a desfigurar su hermoso rostro.

-¡AAAAHHHHHH NOOOO, EN LA CARA NOOOO!- gritó este mientras la escritora/gata lo arañaba sin piedad en el rostro.

Light trató de tirarla a un lado, pero ella en respuesta mordió su mano. Arañó su ropa y la desgarró. Beyond entre risas se levantó y fue para separar a Kori de Light. La abrazó de la espalda y la levantó. Ella tenía en su boca un pedazo de ropa de Light. El castaño al notar que era libre de semejante bestia (ósea la gatita pequeña que le llegaba ahora a un poco menos que la rodilla) se fue a la esquinita y se puso en posición fetal a llorar.

-Eso no se hace, Kori, mala niña.- dijo Beyond reprochándola con dulzura.- Para la próxima, mejor babea su hermoso y sensual cabello.- dijo burlón.

-¡Hey!- gritó el otro desde la esquinita.

-Nyaaaaaaa.- maulló ella poniendo cara de gato.

-¡AAAAWWWWW! Eres demasiado adorable.- dijo este apachurrándola.

-Se verá adorable pero debemos devolverla a la normalidad.- dijo L.- Y descubrir cómo se convirtió en gato.- murmuró mordisqueándose el dedo.

-Sí, pero igual me encanta la nueva Kori neko.- dijo Beyond sentándose y nuevamente acariciando las orejas y el cabello de la escritora.

En definitiva, ahora los anormales deberán ver como volver todo a la normalidad. Antes que lo mismo les pase a ellos. Porque lo que no sabían era que lo que ella tenía era contagioso. Y durante más contacto tenías con ella, más te contagiabas. En resumen, BB y Light, ya valieron gatos(?

* * *

**¡Tadaaaaaaa! ¿Reviews? Espero que les haya gustado, bueno… hasta la próxima! :D**


	9. Apocalípsis Neko, Infectados

**Hola, fetitos adorables de unicornio. Espero que les esté gustando la historia :D Ya que es tan normal, veremos que sucede en esta apocalipsis neko :3 Muchas gracias por los reviews :'3 Bueno, sin más, continuamos…**

**Mi vida con los tres chiflados**

Chapter 9

**Apocalipsis neko, infectados**

* * *

-Debemos encontrar la cura y los orígenes de esta epidemia.- dijo pensativo L.- Pero será mejor no mantener contacto con ella, por seguridad.- advirtió el detective.

-Yo no la soltaré ni loco.- dijo Beyond.- Es demasiado adorable como para estar solita.- murmuró mientras apachurraba a la pequeña escritora.

-Yo feliz me alejo de esa gata loca.- gritó Light mientras se escondía detrás de L.

-No me toques Light, fuiste arañado por Kori, te pudo haber infectado con ese virus que tiene.

-¡¿Q-que?!- gritó Light colérico.

-Lo que escuchas, te pondré en cuarentena, a ti a Kori y a Beyond porque no la quiere soltar.- concluyó.

-No me puedes encerrar Ryuzaki.- dijo molesto el castaño.- Menos con esos fenómenos.- estalló.

-Bien, tú usaras el cuarto de Kori, ya que es para una persona. Mientras Beyond y Kori compartirán el cuarto de sus padres.- concluyó el pelinegro.

-Nyaaaa.- musitó la pequeña escritora/gata.

Todos giraron para verla. La escritora se encogió un poquito más. Beyond agarró una pelotita de lana y se la dio. La pequeña gatita comenzó a jugar con la lana que era de color celeste. Comenzó a enredarse con el hilo de la lana, cosa que fue demasiado adorable ante los ojos de dicho oji rojo.

-¿No la podemos dejar así?- preguntó con cara de perrito.

-No.- dijo L con la cara de "Grumpy cat".

-Bueno…- dijo BB malhumorado.

-Light, enciérrate en el cuarto de Kori.- ordenó el detective.

-Pero, el play…- dijo con ojos llorosos.

-Si no lo haces, estarás en el mismo cuarto que Kori.- amenazó.

-Voy trotando…- dijo rápidamente mientras se iba al cuarto de la escritora.

-Beyond, tú y Kori, deben ir al cuarto de sus padres.- dijo L inexpresivamente.

-No hay problema.- dijo BB con una sonrisa traviesa mientras cargaba a la escritora/gato.

-¿BB? No lolicon, por favor.-dijo seriamente.

-Trataré…- dijo burlonamente.

-Pervertido de…- comenzó a insultar L.

-¡No te escucho!- gritó BB.

El pelinegro se encerró en el cuarto de los padres con la escritora y se sentó en la cama. Dejó de abrazar a la castaña y le lanzó la pelotita de lana. La escritora, ya ahora con los instintos de gato. Saltó para agarrar la bolita de lana mientras jugueteaba con esta. Beyond se le ocurrió una idea y una sonrisa traviesa surgió en sus labios. Se levanto causando curiosidad en la pequeña neko. La castaña se sentó (como gatita) y con ojos curiosos siguió con la mirada al oji rojo. Beyond entró al armario de sus padres buscando algo. Cuando lo encontró su sonrisa se anchó más.

Fingió un bostezo y se fue nuevamente a la cama. Se echó en esta cruzando los brazos detrás de su nuca. Ocultando algo. La pequeña gatita se subió en su pecho y se sentó. Se inclinó y comenzó a olisquear la cara de Beyond, provocándole cosquillas con su delicada nariz.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- dijo apuntando a la pared.

La castaña inocente e ingenua miró a la pared solo para encontrarse un puntito rojo brillante. Oh sí, BB encontró un láser. La pequeña escritora comenzó a perseguir el láser con las pupilas dilatadas. Beyond movió el láser hasta que quede en su cara el puntito rojo. La castaña ladeó la cabeza. Puso ambas manos en la nariz del pelinegro. Beyond bajó el láser a su boca. La neko comenzó a jugar con sus labios tratando de obtener ese puntito rojo brillante. Se estezó tanto por no poder cogerlo que puso su nariz en los labios del oji rojo, suspirando frustrada.

Beyond rió por lo bajo y la abrazó nuevamente. La pequeña gatita se estiró fritando su cabeza con el cuello del pelinegro. La castaña bostezó y abrazó al pelinegro mientras poco a poco se quedaba dormida.

Beyond alcanzó una manta y se tapó con ella con Kori recostada en su pecho. La pequeña neko se quedó profundamente dormida en el pecho del asesino. BB situó su mano en la espalda de la pequeña escritora. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y pacíficamente se quedó dormido.

/

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Kori, un intento de dios fallido comenzaba a tener los síntomas de esta fiebre neko. Estaba sentado en la cama de la escritora lamiéndose sus heridas que habían sido provocadas por Kori. Unas orejitas afelpadas coronaban su cabeza y una cola salía de su pantalón. Oh sí, Neko Yagami-kun. El castaño se detuvo en seco para analizar lo que le sucedía.

-¡RYUZAKI!- gritó con miedo.- ¡ME CONVIERTO EN NEKO!- maulló entre llantos.

-Bien, no salgas de allí.- dijo la monótona voz de L.

-¡AYUDAME BABOSO!- gritó histérico.

-No entraré allí, no quiero ser un gato.- dijo calmadamente Elle.

-¡NYAAAAA!- gritó Light con voz gutural.

-Light, cálmate, pareces un poseído.- dijo el detective.

-¡NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó con voz grave.

-Light, deja de parir y habla civilizadamente.- suspiró resignado Elle.

El silencio reinó el lugar. El detective pegó su oreja en la puerta tratando de escuchar algo. No había señales de vida. Un poco nervioso, tomó la perilla. La giró lentamente. Sintió que estaba en una película de terror al abrir la puerta. Miró en el piso. Un gatito castaño con una corbata roja. Light se había transformado totalmente en un gato.

-Es diferente para cada uno…- susurró el detective.- Kori, aún es humana…- musitó.

-Miau.- dijo Light en un tono muy agudo.

-Igual te quedarás aquí.- dijo Elle.

-Miau.- dijo Neko Light agrando sus ojos.

-No…- dijo el detective.

-¿Miau?- maulló adorablemente Light.

El gato miró a L, Elle miró al gato y este le devolvió la mirada. La batalla de ojitos serenos y tiernos se había desatado.

-Oh está bien, pero ni te me acerques.- dijo Lawliet dejando la puerta abierta.

El detective miró la puerta donde estaba BB y Kori. Una mirada de sospecha se puso en su mente. Negó con la cabeza.

-¡No lolicon!- dijo en voz alta.

En el cuarto del los padres de Kori. Una dormida gatita se encontraba soñando con ositos de goma en el pecho de un pelinegro que acariciaba los cabellos castaños de su neko favorita.

-Esto será muy divertido.- dijo el oji rojo con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

**Tadaaa, dedicado a mi alesanoide favorita (nosotras nos entendemos) Bueno, hasta mañana lectores, sueñen con mermelada :3**


End file.
